Crossroads
by capri1228
Summary: Chapters 13 & 14 are up...What do you think?
1. Default Chapter

Crossroads….Part I  
  
The North Carolina sky was thick with humidity. It was threatening rain for a couple of days but nothing had become of it as yet. John stood on the porch of his father's house staring at the sky. He was holding a glass of ice tea sipping it occasionally. His father, Jack, appeared in the doorway. He pushed the screen door open and stepped out into the heavy air.  
  
Jack: "John?"  
  
John was so deep in thought he didn't hear. Jack walked up and touched his arm. He was startled and the glass fell from his hand and shattered on the porch. John looked down then back at his father.  
  
John: "Sorry Dad."  
  
He bent down and started picking up the glass.  
  
John: "I didn't hear you come out."  
  
John stood up holding the four big pieces of glass in his hand. He walked into the house to the kitchen to throw them away. Jack followed behind him.  
  
Jack: "John, you have been back for almost a year and a half now but you haven't really come back home yet."  
  
John dropped the glass into the trashcan. He walked over to the sink and washed the sticky tea off of his hands. He grabbed a paper towel from the roll.  
  
Jack: "You have been practically given the key to IASA for your knowledge and work on wormholes and yet it seems that you wish you were somewhere else."  
  
John: "The adjustment is harder than I thought it was going to be. I will be fine. I just need a little time."  
  
Jack: "Is that what you told Alex?"  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Jack: "She came back here to be with you when you returned. She gave up Stanford and you pushed her away."  
  
John: "I didn't ask her to do that. It has been four cycles…years since Alex and I had been together. A lot of things happened to me out there, I have changed. We both have. We couldn't just pick up where we left off. I tried to explain that to her. I didn't mean to hurt her."  
  
Jack touched John's shoulder.  
  
Jack: "You have told us about the creatures and technology you encountered out there but you haven't spoken of the crew you traveled with for quite a while now. When you first came back, you talked about them all the time."  
  
John looked over his shoulder at his father.  
  
John: "It is hard to talk about them Dad. Talking about them makes me realize how much I miss them."  
  
John looked out of the kitchen window at the rolling fields of green grass.  
  
John: "For four cycl..years all I thought about was coming home. Getting home to earth and trying to get some resemblance of my life back the way it was before I got sucked through that wormhole. But now that I am here…"  
  
He trailed off.  
  
Jack: "Go on."  
  
John: "Now that I am here, I realize that Moya had become my home. Life wasn't easy up there. We were constantly being thrown into one dangerous situation after another but I felt alive, Dad. They were aliens, warriors from a distant universe we never even heard of and I earned their respect, their trust, and their love and they earned mine."  
  
Jack: "What are you saying? You want to go back up there?!"  
  
John lowered his eyes.  
  
John: "I don't know what I want. All I know is that I haven't felt like John Crichton that I have come to know since I got back to Earth."  
  
John looked up at his father.  
  
John: "It feels like he doesn't live here anymore."  
  
Jack: "This is about her, isn't it? Aeryn Sun."  
  
John: "She is a big part of it but no, it is not just about her. If you are asking me what I have missed the most, you are right. I ache for her but this is about me. About who I became while I was being Buck Rogers saving the universe from critters."  
  
Jack: "With all you told me about your twin (Jack shook his head). I will never get used to the idea that there were two of you for a while. You were hard enough to handle alone. I am not surprised that you have had an identity crisis of sorts."  
  
Jack smiled slightly. John grinned at him.  
  
Jack: "When you disappeared off of the radar, it felt like losing your mother all over again. I thought you were dead."  
  
John could see the pain in his father's eyes.  
  
Jack: "Having you back has been amazing and I am grateful to have had the time that we have had but I don't want to be the reason you are unhappy or feeling out of place."  
  
John touched his father's shoulder with a smile on his face.  
  
Jack: "Knowing you, you have already worked out a plan of departure. My question is…it has been a year and a half since you left Moya, how are you going to find them again?"  
  
John sat down at the table with his father.  
  
John: "Before I left Moya I had Pilot to take some of my genetic material and put it in Moya's database. She can track me using that genetic material. I also made plans for them to come back to where I entered the wormhole after two cycles, if they were able."  
  
Jack: "So you could be flying into open space with no one to meet you on the other side? What if they were unable to return? What if there is nothing on the other side to meet you?"  
  
John: "I have maps to several planets that I can go to that we have had dealings with. If Moya is still alive, I will be able to find her."  
  
Jack: "That is a big IF."  
  
Jack had a shocked look on his face.  
  
Jack: "You have had this planned for a long time, haven't you? Did you intend on staying once you returned?"  
  
John: "Of course I did but with all that has happened to me up there, I have gotten into the habit of planning for every contingent. Most of the time nothing is what it seems and if you let yourself forget that for even a microt, you are road kill."  
  
John saw the confused look on his father's face. It was difficult for him to get used to using the earth terms and not the language he learned on Moya.  
  
John: "Moment."  
  
The line in Jack's forehead softened.  
  
Jack: "John, why didn't Aeryn Sun come back with you? I hesitated to ask you before when you spoke of her because I could see the sense of loss in your eyes. A look I hadn't seen in a long time. But now that you have made this decision…"  
  
John got quiet. He looked away from his father.  
  
John: "Aeryn has been through a lot. It was just too much to ask of her. As much as I wanted her to come with me, I couldn't ask her."  
  
Jack: "You left without even asking her if she wanted to come with you?"  
  
John: "At the time it seemed like the right thing to do."  
  
Jack: "I thought you two had found your way back to each other?"  
  
John: "We did but I couldn't ask her to leave the security of her universe and come to the uncertainty of mine, not after everything else I had put her through. I just couldn't do it. I know she was hurt and angry when I left but I kept telling myself I was being unselfish and it was the best thing for her."  
  
John looked up at his father.  
  
John: "I pray that she is still on Moya and that she will forgive me for leaving her behind, which is something I promised her I would never do."  
  
Jack: "Sounds like you have your work cut out for you once you get back up there."  
  
John: "I wish there was a way I could let you know that I am okay."  
  
Jack: "All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy Son. If this is what you want or need for that to happen, then I will deal with it. Don't worry about me."  
  
Jack laid his hand on John's shoulder. John half smiled at his father.  
  
Jack: "When do you leave?"  
  
John: "DK and I have been preparing the module. Moya's parts will make the flight much smoother than the first time. We made some other modifications to allow for the contingent that Moya is not there when I come out. She should be ready in another month."  
  
******  
  
Pilot had Moya change her course to return to the point where Crichton entered the wormhole. He didn't inform the crew until they awakened from the sleep period. He made a point of cutting off Aeryn's com. He had D'Argo, Rygel, Chiana, and Jool come to command. He explained the plan that he made with Crichton before he left Moya.  
  
D'Argo: "Why didn't you tell us this before Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "As I previously explained Commander Crichton did not want anyone to know encase he didn't make it back to the rendezvous point."  
  
Chiana: "Then why are you telling us now?"  
  
Pilot: "Because I will need your assistance in searching for Crichton once we reach the rendezvous point and for obvious reasons I don't want to involve Officer Sun."  
  
Jool: "You mean he didn't want Aeryn to know that he was coming back, especially after the way that he left."  
  
Pilot didn't answer. Chiana chimed in.  
  
Chiana: "What if he is not there when we get there? How long do we wait for him?"  
  
Pilot: "I told him that we would wait for four solar days. After that we would search for him at several planets that he mapped out, encase we didn't find each other at the designated point."  
  
D'Argo: "It is nice that you and Crichton worked out what we are going to be doing for the next monen."  
  
D'Argo's Luxan temper was flaring from being left out of the loop.  
  
Jool: "How do you think Crichton is going to deal with Aeryn's little surprise?"  
  
Chiana: "How is Aeryn going to react when she finds out that he is back?"  
  
Rygel flew his throne sled further into command.  
  
Rygel: "As long as he understands that I had no idea that he would be returning when I..."  
  
Jool: "When you ransacked his chambers."  
  
Rygel: "None of us knew he was going to be returning."  
  
Jool: "I suggest you put everything back before he comes back on board."  
  
Pilot: "I believe Jool is right Dominar."  
  
Rygel: "I will put back what is left but I used some of it to bargain for supplies on the last commerce planet."  
  
D'Argo looked at Rygel with his usual disdain. He looked back toward Jool and Chiana.  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot is right about one thing in all of this. I don't want anyone mentioning this to Aeryn until we know whether we can recover Crichton or not."  
  
Chiana: "D'Argo is right. If we don't recover him then Aeryn is none the wiser."  
  
D'Argo: "Are we all agreed?"  
  
Jool: "Agreed."  
  
Chiana: "Agreed."  
  
Rygel: "Agreed."  
  
Pilot: "Agreed."  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn was sitting on the floor of her chambers oblivious to the activity happening in command. Her laughter filled the empty passageways outside of her chamber. She opened her arms wide and smiled as her son, who was now one cycle and three monens old, ran into her arms. He was smiling; his father's smile, and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. She was holding the round sphere John had left behind that was now their son's favorite toy. She pulled her head back and looked into Jack's brilliant blue eyes. She stroked his silky raven hair and kissed him gently on the cheek. She started to tickle him. He grabbed at her hands and was laughing. She smiled and pulled him in close to her.  
  
He was the most precious thing in her life. Jack was all she had left of the men that she loved with her whole heart, both of them. She had realized long ago that they were one in the same and loving one meant loving the other. She was grateful to still have the best part of them with her through him.  
  
Jack sat in his mother's lap and laid his head her shoulder. She was rocking him slowly back and forth as he slipped off into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Part II

Crossroads—Part II  
  
The afternoon before John was to blast off he found himself in that familiar place where he was several years ago before his first flight. Sitting on the hood of his rebuilt blue convertible mustang staring at the spaceship but this time his dad was sitting beside him. John was soaking in the warmth of the sun and the smell of the wild flowers floating in the heavy, humid air. Jack was staring at his only son trying to take in the memory of his face. John looked toward his dad out of the corner of his eye.  
  
John: "Something wrong, Dad?"  
  
Jack: "No, I was just wondering what you're thinking."  
  
John took a deep breath and let it out.  
  
John: "I was thinking how fortunate I am. How many men get to live their dreams twice in a lifetime?"  
  
Jack: "There are very few men who can say that they have had the privilege to soar above the planet and travel with the stars."  
  
John looked up at the clear blue sky. Jack stared at him.  
  
Jack: "You have a look of calm and peace like I haven't seen since your first few weeks back on Earth."  
  
John looked back toward the spaceship.  
  
John: "I wish I could explain it Dad. I wish I could explain this overwhelming need I have to get back out there. I wish I could explain it to myself. With all I went through out there, you would think it is the last place I would ever want to be but it feels like something is pulling me back. It is this uncontrollable feeling, urge, desire, call it what you want, I need to be back on Moya."  
  
Jack grinned and shook his head. John looked at him.  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Jack: "You said the same thing when you were trying to convince me and your mother to let you go away to space camp with DK when you were a little boy."  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "And look how well that turned out."  
  
They looked at each other and shared a humorous father/son moment. Jack slipped off the hood of the car.  
  
Jack: "We better get you back to pre-fly check or they are going to have your hyde."  
  
John: "A couple more minutes, okay?"  
  
Jack looked into his baby blues. He sat back down.  
  
Jack: "Okay."  
  
John, too, wanted to take in this moment with his father because he wasn't sure when they would see each other again.  
  
******  
  
With John's knowledge of wormholes he was able to calculate the conditions for which he could create another wormhole using his slingshot maneuver. He sat in his module after a clean, effortless lift up and set his controls. After he got through the wormhole he would activate his com so that Moya would be able to hone in on his position. The spaceship released his module into space.  
  
John: "This is Farscape I and I am free and flying."  
  
Jack stood beside DK watching his progress. Jack had a sad look in his eyes. DK touched Jack's shoulder. Jack looked over at him and grinned slightly.  
  
DK: "Okay John. You are clear to start the maneuver."  
  
John: "Thanks man for everything."  
  
DK: "See you in the funny papers, Space man."  
  
John: "Goodbye Dad."  
  
Jack: "Goodbye Son. Till we see each other again whether here on earth or amongst the stars."  
  
John: "I love yo…"  
  
John's communication was cut off by the electrical disturbance he had been calculated would occur. John began the sling shot maneuver.  
  
John: "Okay Sweetheart, it is time to hang 10 all the way home."  
  
The wormhole appeared. John used his instruments to check the stability. He smiled.  
  
John: "Once more into the breach dear friends…Whoa!!!"  
  
He headed his module into the heart of the wormhole.  
  
******  
  
D'Argo and Chiana were in command when Pilot's image appeared in the clamshell.  
  
Pilot: "Ka D'Argo, Moya has picked up a disturbance about two arns from our current position."  
  
D'Argo: "Is it?"  
  
Pilot: "I am showing the same readings as I did when Commander Crichton left."  
  
D'Argo: "Have Moya set an intercept course with those readings?"  
  
Chiana: "D'Argo, what about Aeryn? I don't think she is going to react well if Crichton just shows up again like this. I think we have to tell her."  
  
D'Argo: "There is nothing to tell her yet, Chiana. We don't even know if Crichton made it back. Besides she is down on the commerce planet with Jack and Rygel. She won't be back for several arns."  
  
Chiana: "You know how she feels about being ambushed."  
  
Chiana had a bad feeling about the way this was being handled.  
  
D'Argo: "If we told Aeryn she might leave Moya and take Jack with her."  
  
Chiana: "We don't know that."  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn is a warrior. A good soldier but a boy needs his father to show him how to be an honorable man."  
  
Chiana looked at him.  
  
Chiana: "Is this about John and Jack or is this about you and Jothee?"  
  
D'Argo looked at her.  
  
D'Argo: "It is about fathers and sons. Pilot, let me know when we are approaching the site of the disturbance and contact Aeryn and Rygel. Let them know that we are checking out some strange readings on our scanners, encase they decide to leave the surface sooner than expected."  
  
Pilot: "Doing it now."  
  
D'Argo: "Have the DRDs prepare my transport we don't know what kind of condition the module or John will be in once we reach him?"  
  
D'Argo walked out of command. Chiana turned back toward the view screen.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn accompanied Rygel down to the planet so he could do some trading. She also wanted to get Jack off the ship for a while. He hadn't been off of Moya for nearly four monens and she wanted him to have some solid ground under his feet. Although Jack is very young he has shown an awareness that is not often seen in human children, however expected in Sebecean children. If Aeryn were still a peacekeeper, Jack would all ready be in PK training on some ship. She wanted the kind of life for him that John used to talk about. Fishing, playing outside in the fresh air, and having grass between his toes.  
  
The commerce planet was very much like the Royal Planet in that it had the kind of atmosphere that allowed its dwellers to be outside and not in some doom. So while Rygel was haggling in the city, Aeryn took Jack outside of the city.  
  
She sat by the water's edge watching Jack kneeling by the water with his bare feet just at the water's edge. He would laugh every time the tide rolled in over his feet. He turned to look at his mother and the light hit his face just right. There he was, the man she loved, in her son's face. It brought sadness to her that John would never know this boy. This boy who brought things alive in her that she never knew existed. Sitting in this serene place and imaging the life she could have had, if John had wanted to take her to earth with him, was difficult. She stared out at the water just taking in the view trying to imagine what John was doing down on earth.  
  
******  
  
D'Argo, Chiana, and Jool were standing in command looking out of the view screen. They could see John's module but were getting no response when they tried to hale him on the com. Pilot was bringing the module in with the docking web.  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot bring him in near the medical chamber, he may be hurt."  
  
D'Argo, Chiana and Jool ran to the chamber.  
  
When they got there the module was being lowered onto the pad, they stood there for a few microts holding their collective breaths. D'Argo was about to approach the module when the lid opened. John stuck his head up and smiled.  
  
John: "I guess I took the right turn at Albuquerque."  
  
The three of them look at each other. John smiled and shook his head as he climbed out of the module.  
  
John: "Just a Bugs Bunny reference."  
  
Chiana and Jool went over and hugged him.  
  
Jool: "We were trying to contact you, why didn't you answer?"  
  
John: "Got a little banged around my com must have been damaged."  
  
Chiana: "Welcome back old man."  
  
John: "Thanks Chi."  
  
Jool stared in his face.  
  
Jool: "I guess you don't look that much older."  
  
John looked at Jool with one eyebrow raised.  
  
John: "Thanks I think."  
  
He walked over to D'Argo. D'Argo held out his hand.  
  
D'Argo: "Welcome back my friend."  
  
John smiled and shook his hand.  
  
John: "Thanks 'D'."  
  
John looked around.  
  
John: "Where is everybody else?"  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn and Rygel are down on Nutarsis. They are getting supplies."  
  
John lowered his eyes. He was disappointed. He wanted Aeryn to be the first thing he saw when he boarded Moya. D'Argo touched his shoulder.  
  
D'Argo: "We need to talk Crichton before we pick up Aeryn and Rygel."  
  
Chiana and Jool looked at each other.  
  
John: "Sounds serious. Let me put my stuff in my chambers and I will meet you in command in 60 microts."  
  
D'Argo: "Okay."  
  
John grabbed his bag out of the module. Chiana walked with him to his chambers chattering away about all of the adventures they had since he left Moya. John couldn't get a word in edge wise. He slipped his arm around her neck and kissed her forehead. She looked at him.  
  
Chiana: "What was that for?"  
  
John: "I missed you Pip."  
  
Before going to meet D'Argo, John went to the den.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Moya and I are pleased that you have returned safe and sound."  
  
John: "Thanks for being here to pick me up."  
  
Pilot: "It seems your plan worked out as you wished."  
  
John spoke softly.  
  
John: "Almost."  
  
John leaned against Pilot's switchboard as he had done often in the past.  
  
Pilot: "Clearly you wish to ask me something Commander."  
  
John looked up at Pilot.  
  
John: "Why wasn't Aeryn here to meet me? Didn't she want to see me again?"  
  
Pilot: "Officer Sun is not aware that you were returning to Moya."  
  
John: "What? I don't understand."  
  
Before Pilot could say anything or John could ask another question, D'Argo commed in.  
  
D'Argo: "John, could you come to command?"  
  
John: "On my way D'Argo, we will talk about this later Pilot."  
  
John headed to command. 


	3. Part III

Crossroads---Part III  
  
When John entered command D'Argo and Chiana were deep in conversation about something. He couldn't hear what but it was obviously serious. D'Argo was holding a vid chip and Chiana was trying to take it from him.  
  
John: "Play nice kids or I am going to send you to bed with no dessert."  
  
When D'Argo looked over at him, Chiana grabbed the chip from his hand and moved away quickly.  
  
D'Argo: "Chiana, it is not your place."  
  
John saw the look moving between the two of them.  
  
John: "Why is my 'spidy' senses tingling? What is going on? Has something happened? Are Aeryn and Rygel all right? Have they checked in?"  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot contacted Aeryn and let her know we would be back within a half an arn."  
  
John looked at Chiana then at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Pilot told me that you didn't tell Aeryn I was coming back. Why not?"  
  
Chiana looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Talk to me 'D'."  
  
D'Argo glared at Chiana as his gazed turned to Crichton it softened.  
  
D'Argo: "A lot has happened to Aeryn since you left Moya."  
  
John: "I know she must have been furious with me."  
  
Chiana: "Furious that is a good word for it."  
  
She smiled slightly.  
  
D'Argo: "Chiana."  
  
She stopped talking and sat down on the table. John stepped further inside command.  
  
John: "I did what I thought was best for both of us at the time. I am willing to admit I was totally wrong which is one of the reasons I came back, for her."  
  
Chiana: "She will be happy to hear that."  
  
John: "If I ever get her to talk to me again."  
  
D'Argo: "There is more."  
  
D'Argo hesitated. He didn't know how to say it. John was getting anxious.  
  
John: "Would you just tell me? You are starting to scare me."  
  
Chiana held out the vid chip.  
  
Chiana: "May be this will help."  
  
John: "What is on it?"  
  
Chiana: "Answers."  
  
Chiana slipped off the table. John walked over to her and took the chip. She kissed his cheek and looked over at D'Argo. She left them alone in command. John looked at D'Argo as he inserted it in the console and pushed the button. It was images of a child. The pictures flashed one at a time and chronicled this child's life from birth. The final picture was of Aeryn holding this beautiful boy. John stared at the image. He spoke without looking at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Who is this child?"  
  
D'Argo cleared his throat softly.  
  
D'Argo: "He is Aeryn's son. Your son. His name is Jack."  
  
John stared at this child's face and suddenly it all made sense. The inexplicable pull he felt back to Moya. Just hearing D'Argo say the words filled the emptiness he had been nursing since he landed on Earth nearly two cycles ago. He looked over his shoulder at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn found out shortly after you left Moya. She was going to leave herself and find a planet where she would be safe but after a run in with some Tavlik's, she realized the safest place for her to be with the baby was here on Moya."  
  
John turned and sat down. He was staring down at the floor. His heart was racing. He couldn't seem to string two thoughts together. D'Argo came over and sat beside him.  
  
John: "What is he like D'Argo?"  
  
He looked up at him.  
  
D'Argo: "He is a handful, of course I would expect nothing less from a child of Aeryn's. He reminds me of Jothee when he was a boy. He does these new amazing things everyday. As long as I have been on Moya it is nice to rediscover her through the eyes of a child."  
  
John: "Jack…my son….Aeryn and I have a son. His name is Jack."  
  
D'Argo: "You are starting to sound like Stark."  
  
John: "I left Aeryn alone carrying my child. She must hate me."  
  
D'Argo: "She has missed you."  
  
John: "Did she say that?"  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn is Sebecean. She would never admit that out loud but I could see how she looks at Jack some times. He is a wonderful boy. He and Chiana play for arns down in the lower tiers. He likes to spend time with Pilot. He has an instinctive understanding of Moya."  
  
John stood up. He was excited.  
  
John: "I have to see him."  
  
D'Argo: "They will be returning soon."  
  
John: "I need to see him now. Pilot have the DRDs prepare a transport pod. I am going down to the planet."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
John started to head out of command. D'Argo went after him.  
  
D'Argo: "John, Aeryn still doesn't know that you are back. You shouldn't just drop in her like this."  
  
John: "He is my son. I have all ready missed almost two cycles of his life. I don't want to miss one more microt."  
  
D'Argo followed him onto the transport pod.  
  
John: "Where are you going?"  
  
D'Argo: "I am coming with you. Some one will have to shield Jack's eyes while his mother kills his father."  
  
John smiled. The bay doors opened. The pod lifted off.  
  
*****  
  
Rygel was hovering on his throne sled outside of the pod door that he and Aeryn brought down to the planet. He had the supplies loaded and was waiting for Aeryn and Jack.  
  
John: "Buckwheat!"  
  
Rygel turned in shock.  
  
Rygel: "Crichton?!"  
  
John: "How you doing Spanky?"  
  
Rygel: "How did you get here? When?"  
  
John: "Twenty questions later, where are Aeryn and Jack?"  
  
Before Rygel could answer John saw Aeryn. She was smiling and looking down. His eyes followed the path of her eyes. He saw Jack walking along side her looking up at her with this incredible smile on his face. She was holding his hand.  
  
John's mind started racing. What was he going to say to her? What could he say? Could she ever understand why he left her behind, especially since he didn't understand himself?  
  
Jack looked and saw D'Argo. He pointed.  
  
Jack: "D'A."  
  
Jack couldn't say D'Argo's whole name yet. Aeryn looked up and saw D'Argo. Jack let go of her hand and ran towards D'Argo. When D'Argo bent down to greet him Aeryn saw Crichton standing there. She stopped in her tracks. She couldn't move. Was he real or was this her mind playing a cruel trick on her? Could anyone else see him standing there?  
  
D'Argo scooped Jack up in his arms. Jack had a big smile on his face. Crichton looked at him. When Crichton reached up and held his hand out to Jack and Jack touched it, Aeryn realized that John was really there. He was back. She couldn't move. She was frozen in her tracks. She was begging her mind to release her body. To let her go to him but she couldn't move.  
  
John held his hands out to Jack. Jack looked at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "It is okay."  
  
Jack looked back at John and moved into his arms. John held his son close to him. He laid his forehead against Jack's. Jack was playing with the buckles on John's vest. John softly kissed Jack's forehead. He hugged him.  
  
John: "I love you Jack."  
  
John looked toward Aeryn. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
John: "D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo took Jack out of his arms. John stroked Jack's soft hair and kissed his little hand. Jack smiled at him.  
  
John: "Why don't you and Rygel take Jack back on this pod? Aeryn and I will return on my transport."  
  
D'Argo looked at Aeryn.  
  
D'Argo: "Are you sure?"  
  
John: "We will be okay."  
  
D'Argo and Rygel boarded the pod. John walked toward Aeryn slowly. He stared in her eyes. They stood there and watch the pod lift off. When John looked back at Aeryn she was staring at him. He reached out and gently wiped the tear from her smooth cheek. Her eyes closed at his touch. She could barely speak due to her overwhelming emotions.  
  
Aeryn: "You are real. You are here."  
  
John: "I am here baby."  
  
Her eyes opened slowly. John took her hand in his.  
  
John: "Come on, we need to talk."  
  
They walked away from the transport pod staring into each other's eyes.  
  
****  
  
Rygel was keeping an eye on Jack while D'Argo piloted the pod.  
  
Rygel: "Do you think it wise to leave them alone down there?"  
  
D'Argo: "They need their privacy."  
  
Rygel: "What is going to stop Aeryn from killing him without us down there?"  
  
D'Argo looked at Jack.  
  
D'Argo: "Him." 


	4. Part IV

Crossroads---Part IV  
  
John wanted to take Aeryn some place secluded where they could talk or she could scream without drawing too much attention. Aeryn pulled her hand out of his. Clearly he wasn't familiar with the planet. She took the lead. He followed her to the spot by the water. She stopped just short of the water's edge. John stared at the back of head. He took a breath and moved to stand beside her. There was a tensioned filled silence between them. John put that famous grin of his on.  
  
John: "Having Jack has mellowed you, I thought you would have been kicking my ass by now."  
  
She cut her eyes at him.  
  
Aeryn: "I still might."  
  
His grin faded. He knew she was serious.  
  
Aeryn: "What are you doing back here Crichton?"  
  
John: "No foreplay, just straight to it."  
  
He smiled slightly. She turned away and looked out at the water.  
  
John: "Okay, okay no more jokes. I know I owe you an explanation for what I did."  
  
She didn't look at him but she was listening. John slipped his hands into his pockets.  
  
John: "When this technology began opening up to me, all I thought about was going home. And all I thought about was taking you with me. I kept trying to get up the nerve to ask you but quite frankly I had an enough rejection from you when you returned to Moya to last me a lifetime."  
  
He moved slightly so he could see her eyes while he was talking. She still didn't meet his eyes with hers.  
  
John: "When you came to me after our last run in with Scorpius on his Gammak Research Base and we…"  
  
He was looking for the right words.  
  
John: "When we rec…"  
  
Aeryn: "When we made love."  
  
He smiled slightly. She looked at him for a brief microt then looked back toward the water.  
  
John: "When we made love, it was everything that I had been wanting to since the microt I realized that I was in love you and that you loved me. But then while we were basking in the afterglow, I started to think about the twinning thing and everything that happened. Suddenly I couldn't help wondering if it was me that you really wanted or if it was him."  
  
She looked at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes. He looked away from her gaze. Aeryn was never one to lie and if he was right, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him.  
  
Aeryn: "John, look at me please."  
  
He turned his eyes to her slowly. She laid her hand on his cheek like she has done so often in the past but this time it meant so much more.  
  
Aeryn: "John, I knew exactly who you were and I knew what it meant…to both of us."  
  
His blue eyes cloudy with tears.  
  
Aeryn: "All you had to do was trust me. I took a leap of faith coming to you and opening myself up again to those feelings."  
  
John: "Why didn't you try to stop me when I was leaving?"  
  
Aeryn: "It had to be your choice. I know what I put you through when I came back to Moya, I had to let you make the choice."  
  
John: "And I left you, again!"  
  
She dropped her arms to her side. Her head lowered slightly. John leaned his head forward and laid his forehead against hers. He took deep breath and blew it out slowly. He spoke softly.  
  
John: "Aeryn, how did we frell this up so badly?"  
  
Aeryn: "We didn't trust each other Cric…John. We didn't trust our emotions."  
  
A single tear brimmed his eyelash. He rubbed his forehead against hers.  
  
John: "I missed you so much. You were all I could think about to the point of distraction."  
  
Aeryn: "You have always been easily distracted."  
  
He lifted his head up. She had a slight smile on her face. He crinkled up his brow.  
  
John: "Am not."  
  
She looked up in his eyes. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
Aeryn: "Your son is a lot like you. Innocent of all things but extremely curious of everything."  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "I want to hear all about Jack but first there is something I have to do."  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
He took her face in his hands. He inched closer to her until her until their bodies were pressing against each others. He looked in her eyes and slowly lowered his mouth to hers. As John's arms enveloped her a single tear drop rolled from the corner of her eye down the smooth curve of her cheek. Her hands were resting on his chest. She slipped her arms around his neck as their kiss became deeper and more intense. John broke the kiss and touched his fingertip to his lips.  
  
John: "Sweet."  
  
He took her hand in his.  
  
John: "Walk with me, talk with me. I want to hear all about my son. My son, Jack. Jack who is my son."  
  
She looked at him inquisitively.  
  
Aeryn: "You are starting to sound like Stark."  
  
John laughed remembering D'Argo saying the same thing.  
  
The two of them walked along the water's edge holding hands. John listened intensely as Aeryn told him all about Jack, from the moment he was born till present. He laughed at some of the stunts young Jack has pulled. After Aeryn finished John stopped in his tracks. He looked at her.  
  
Aeryn: "What is the matter?"  
  
John: "I want to tell Jack that I am his father. His dad."  
  
Aeryn lowered her eyes from his. He stepped closer to her.  
  
John: "What Aeryn?"  
  
He slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn: "What happens the next time you decide you are ready to go back to your Earth?"  
  
John searched her eyes.  
  
John: "I will tell you and Jack to pack light. We will hop in the transport and jam down to the planet and be back before the late day meal."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
Aeryn: "John."  
  
John: "Okay, I can't promise that I won't ever want to go back to Earth again. As much as I longed to be back here, that same longing could happen in reverse someday. I have no way of predicting that. But I can promise you this, I will never leave you and Jack again."  
  
He kissed her forehead. He slipped his arm around her waist. He said in his best Southern accent.  
  
John: "Come on woman take me home. I want to see my boy."  
  
She laughed and shook her head. He smiled at her.  
  
Aeryn: "You are insane, you know that right?"  
  
John: "That is one of the reasons you love me."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Aeryn: "I do love you, John Crichton, so much."  
  
John: "I love you too."  
  
He rubbed his nose against hers. They shared a soft kiss.  
  
John: "Come on baby. I want to go home."  
  
He took her hand. They headed toward the pod. 


	5. Part V

Crossroads---Part V  
  
When John and Aeryn returned to Moya, Jack was with Chiana and Pilot in the den. He was sitting in the den with Pilot and Chiana was standing on the other side of the console. Jack liked watching Pilot operate Moya. He no doubt inherited some his Pilot's DNA from Aeryn. Aeryn and John walked in the den.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Office Sun, Young Crichton was helping me check Moya's systems."  
  
A pride grin appeared on John's face.  
  
John: "Young Crichton, I like that."  
  
John looked Aeryn. She shook her head slightly and lifted her eyes to the sky. John looked at Jack. He actually looked like he understood what Pilot was doing. He pointed.  
  
John: "Aeryn, he is only one and some change. Does he all ready know how to work some of Moya's systems?"  
  
Aeryn moved toward the den.  
  
Aeryn: "He is Sebecean."  
  
John laughed softly.  
  
John: "Right, I almost forgot about the superior species, blah, blah, blah."  
  
Chiana: "He is also part human."  
  
John: "Thank you Chi."  
  
They both looked at Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn: "That accounts for the trouble he has a knack of getting into."  
  
She held out her hands to Jack.  
  
Aeryn: "Come on Jack. Leave Pilot to his duties."  
  
Jack: "Mommy."  
  
Jack smiled and held his arms up to her. She lifted him over the console and kissed his cheek. Chiana handed John the ball. She whispered to him.  
  
Chiana: "It is his favorite."  
  
John kissed her cheek. He kneeled down to Jack's level. Aeryn put him down on the floor. He slipped his little arm around her leg.  
  
John: "Jack, do you want to play with this?"  
  
Aeryn looked down at her son. He looked up at her when she stroked his hair. She smiled at him.  
  
Aeryn: "Go ahead. This is John."  
  
She kneeled down and put her arm around Jack's waist.  
  
Aeryn: "John is your father, Jack."  
  
Jack was too young to understand what his mother was telling him but he knew this new person was holding his favorite object. John held his arms out to Jack. Jack took a couple of steps away from Aeryn. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at his mother. She smiled at him.  
  
John: "Come on little man. It is all right."  
  
He looked at John and started to walk to him slowly. Like any toddler his walk broke into a sprint. He ran into John's arms. John snatched him up quickly into the air. Jack laughed. He laughter was like music. John hugged him. He handed Jack the ball. John looked at Aeryn.  
  
John: "Can we spend a little time?"  
  
Aeryn: "Of course."  
  
John: "I am going to take him out on the terrace."  
  
John walked out of the den with his son. Aeryn lowered her eyes.  
  
Pilot: "Are you all right, Officer Sun?"  
  
Chiana: "She is fine, Pilot. Dealing with family can be emotional, even for Sebeceans."  
  
Aeryn looked up at her. She walked passed her and touched her arm lightly. She walked out of the den.  
  
******  
  
John sat on the terrace playing ball with Jack showing him how to catch. He had throwing down pat. After playing for about an arn. Jack crawled into John's lap. His head was lying against John's chest. John was pointing out the stars to him. Jack turned around and climbed up on John. He laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped his little arms around his neck. John laid his hand on his back. He could feel his gentle breathing against his neck. He tilted his head a little and saw that Jack's eyes were at half mass. John smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
John: "I am your dad. I know that doesn't mean much to you at this age but one day it will mean everything. Like my dad means to me, your grandfather, your namesake. I will tell you all about him one day."  
  
He rested his chin against Jack's forehead.  
  
John: "The moment I met you, I knew I was meeting somebody I was going to love forever."  
  
He took Jack's little hand in his. He kissed his tiny fingers.  
  
John: "I have so much I want to teach you and show you. I am sorry I wasn't there when you came into this world but I am here now and I will be here for the rest of your life or until you get tired of having your old dad around and send me packing off to the old folks home."  
  
John laid back and slipped one arm under his head to support it. Jack was sound asleep on his chest. John's other hand was supporting Jack's back. He was staring up at the stars. Eventually he too slipped off to sleep. The events of the day had caught up to him.  
  
Aeryn walked onto the terrace as quietly as possible. She saw them asleep there. She walked over and sat down beside them. She reached out and touched John's cheek ever so gently. She leaned over and carefully kissed the top of Jack's head. She whispered.  
  
Aeryn: "I guess the fates have decided."  
  
She got up and left father and son together. 


	6. Part VI

Crossroads---Part VI  
  
John had been back on Moya for ½ a cycle and getting to know his son more and more everyday. They were becoming as John called them 'best buds'. John was more excited than Jack when he turned two cycles.  
  
John was enjoying showing Jack the basics of astrology. Jack loved being out in the module with John. They were constantly together either in the maintenance bay, on the terrace or roaming around Moya's many passages.  
  
John's favorite time with Jack had become bedtime. They had their best conversations, as much conversation as you could have with a two-cycle-old child, at bedtime. Jack was playing while John was trying to prepare him for the sleep period. John finally got him into bed after about ¾ of an arn. He sat beside him on the bed and pulled the cover over him.  
  
John: "You know when I was a little boy my dad used to tell me great bedtime stories. Would you like to hear one?"  
  
Jack held up his arms and smiled.  
  
Jack: "Daddy."  
  
John smiled and scooped him up into his strong arms. This was the first time Jack called him that. He held his son in his lap. Jack's arms were around John's neck. John kissed his cheek.  
  
John: "Yes Jack, I am your daddy."  
  
John hugged him tight and then put him back into bed and covered him. John lay beside Jack. Jack rested his head on his father's shoulder and laid his little arm across his chest. John rested his hand on top of Jack's hand.  
  
John: "The story I am going to tell you is one of my favorites."  
  
Just as John was getting started, Aeryn walked up to Jack's chamber to say goodnight. She could hear John telling him a story. She stood out in the passageway listening to the two them. She didn't quite understand what it was about, something about four guys with swords but Jack was obviously riveted. That is the quietest he has ever been at sleep time. When Jack was finally asleep, John carefully slipped out from under his arm. He kissed his forehead and stared at him for a few microts. He smiled and walked out into the passageway. He was surprised to find Aeryn sitting out there. John looked down at her and smiled.  
  
John: "How long have you been out here?"  
  
Aeryn: "I got here just as they were breaking out of the dungeon."  
  
He held his hands out to her. She slipped her hands in his and he pulled her to her feet into his arms.  
  
John: "Aeryn, he called me daddy."  
  
Aeryn looked in John's eyes. He had a tear dangling from his eyelash. She took her fingertip and gently wiped it away. She smiled at him.  
  
John: "My son called me, Daddy!"  
  
Aeryn: "Shh, you are going to wake him."  
  
He took her hand.  
  
John: "Come on."  
  
They took a few steps away.  
  
John: "Pilot, would you have a couple of DRDs keep an eye on Jack?"  
  
Pilot: "Of course Commander."  
  
John: "Aeryn and I will be on the terrace."  
  
John looked at Aeryn. She had an inquisitive look on her face.  
  
Aeryn: "What are you up to John Crichton?"  
  
John: "You will see. Come on."  
  
*****  
  
John and Aeryn walked on the terrace. John closed the door behind them. He turned off his com and asked Aeryn to do the same. She did. He took her hand and walked to the middle of the terrace. He kneeled down under the stars and asked Aeryn to kneel down in front of him. She did.  
  
Aeryn: "What are we doing John?"  
  
He lowered his eyes to her hands. Her fingers were entangled in his. He looked up and stared into her radiant face.  
  
John: "On Earth we have this ritual, custom, whatever you want to call it. It usually happens before the children come but what can you do."  
  
Aeryn: "What custom?"  
  
John: "When a man and a woman decide that they love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together as a couple, they get married."  
  
Aeryn: "You are my mate and I am yours."  
  
John: "I know but on Earth we say vows and exchange rings in front of a man of god, or in our case…."  
  
He looked up to the stars.  
  
John: "in front of goddess."  
  
Aeryn: "And you want us to do that?"  
  
John: "Yes. Not that I don't all ready consider you my mate, my female, my grunt…"  
  
She pulled her hand away and playfully punched his stomach. He laughed. He took her hand back in his.  
  
John: "All right, all right, I take back the grunt part."  
  
She looked in his blue eyes.  
  
John: "I want us to say vows to each other here under the stars and goddess. I want to pledge our lives to each other."  
  
Aeryn: "What do I say in these vows?"  
  
John: "You say whatever is in your heart. Say what you feel."  
  
She lowered her eyes. John kissed the top of her head.  
  
John: "Aeryn, will you do this with me?"  
  
She looked up.  
  
Aeryn: "Yes. You first."  
  
John reached around his neck. He took off the necklace his father had given him cycles ago with the silver ring hanging on it. He held it out to Aeryn. She lifted her hair out of the way. He put it around her neck. She looked in his eyes. He took her hands in his.  
  
John: "Falling in love with you was as easy as taking a breath. Being in love with you has been a series of challenges. We have faced death, too many times to count, and the complications of our lives and come through on the other side. When I thought I had lost your love forever, I didn't know how I would go on. I was so unhappy I didn't think I would make it through another microt. But every now and then through that barrier you had around you, I would see a look in your eyes. A spark that would tell me to just be patient. That the woman I loved and who loved me would be coming back to me. I just needed to take time and show patience. When I first came back and found out about Jack, I thought that was the pull that was bringing me back here. But he wasn't, he was just a bonus. It was you. It was my heart pulling me back to you. Aeryn Sun, I love you so much I feel as if my heart will burst. So I am making this vow to spend the rest of this life and the next by your side. From now and for always."  
  
A single tear ran down Aeryn's cheek. Aeryn laid her hand on John's chest over his heart. She looked in his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "You told me once that a wish was a promise your heart makes. I 'wish' to love you for eternity. I will not profess to always understand everything you do or say, John Crichton, but I must admit it is exciting to be a part of the essence that is you. You can make me angrier than I have ever been in one microt and happier than I have ever been in the next. No one has ever affected me the way that you do with a touch, a glance, or a smile."  
  
He smiled slightly. Her hand lifted from his chest to his cheek. She ran the tip of her thumb over his amazing mouth.  
  
Aeryn: "I love you, John Crichton, for this life and the next. I will die remembering your beautiful face."  
  
Tears rolled down John's cheeks.  
  
Aeryn: "I wish I had a something to give you."  
  
She touched the ring on the necklace he put around her neck.  
  
John: "You have all ready given me the most amazing gift of all, Jack."  
  
Aeryn: "After the vows and exchange of ring, what do we do?"  
  
John looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes and then looked back down at Aeryn.  
  
John: "We are pronounced…."  
  
She broke in.  
  
Aeryn: "Wife and husband."  
  
He smiled at her. He shook his head.  
  
John: "Yes. Now I can kiss my bride."  
  
He leaned toward her. He slipped his arms around her waist. John lowered his mouth to hers slowly. They shared a sweet gentle kiss. Aeryn slipped her arms around his neck as their kiss grew more passionate. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. Aeryn speech sounded breathless.  
  
Aeryn: "What next?"  
  
She smiled at him. John's smile spread across his face.  
  
John: "Honeymoon!"  
  
John stood up and pulled Aeryn to her feet. He scooped her up in his arms. They walked to the door. Aeryn waved her hand and the door opened.  
  
Aeryn: "I can walk, you know."  
  
John: "Tradition!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Aeryn: "Tradition."  
  
She nibbled his neck. John carried her to his chambers, the chambers they would share from now on. 


	7. Part VII

Crossroads—Part VII  
  
Aeryn, Chiana and Jool went down to the commerce planet with Rygel. John and D'Argo were left the care of Young Crichton. For the first couple of arns they managed to keep him busy. He started to get a little restless. John was sitting at the table in the food court holding Jack on his lap. Jack was nibbling on a food cube. D'Argo was sitting across from them. John had this look on his face. He was stroking Jack's soft hair.  
  
D'Argo: "That doesn't look like the face of a man who just got everything he ever wanted."  
  
John: "I do have everything I want. Aeryn is my mate and we have a beautiful son."  
  
D'Argo: "Then what is that look about?"  
  
John: "My dad is never going to know him. He is never going to see him or even know that he exists."  
  
John got an idea. He looked up at D'Argo with a grin on his face.  
  
D'Argo: "I know that look. Whatever you are thinking…"  
  
John stood up and sat Jack on D'Argo's lap.  
  
John: "I have a great plan. Watch Jack for a microt, I will be right back."  
  
John rushed out. Jack looked up at D'Argo with his soft blue eyes. D'Argo shook his head.  
  
D'Argo: "Whenever Crichton has a plan, we are usually in for trouble."  
  
Jack had no idea what D'Argo said but he smiled at him. D'Argo smiled and touched the tip of his nose.  
  
******  
  
John came back a ¼ of an arn later. He was holding a fugitive beacon.  
  
John: "I kept this from when we were on Dambada. I knew I would find a use for it."  
  
D'Argo: "What is your idea?"  
  
John: "Send a message to my dad using this beacon and a message boey to carry it."  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
John: "This is a great plan. It will work with your help and Jack's."  
  
John put the beacon down. He held his hands out to Jack. Jack held his arms out to his dad. John scooped him up. He held Jack up in the air over his head.  
  
John: "We are going to make a video for grandpa."  
  
John looked at D'Argo. Jack was laughing and kicking his legs in the air while John threw him in the air. D'Argo picked up the beacon.  
  
D'Argo: "It might work."  
  
John lowered Jack to the floor. He smiled at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Come on, lets do it. Lets do it. Lets make a video!"  
  
John and Jack were jumping around. D'Argo raised his hand at John.  
  
D'Argo: "Do not make me tongue you again?!"  
  
John picked up the beacon.  
  
John: "Come on little man. We have worked to do."  
  
He held his hand out to Jack. Jack took his hand. D'Argo followed behind the two of them.  
  
******  
  
Aeryn, Chiana, Jool and Rygel returned to Moya after being gone for six arns. John and Jack met the pod. Chiana and Jool came off the pod arguing. Aeryn stepped off the pod last.  
  
Aeryn: "Would both of you give it a rest? If Rygel wasn't there to talk our way out of that mess, we all would be sitting in a confinement cell."  
  
John: "Do I even want to know what happened?"  
  
Chiana and Jool both started to tell their side at the same time. Rygel flew his sled passed them.  
  
Rygel: "I have had quite enough of these two. They are enough to even drive a Dominar farbots!!"  
  
He flew passed John and Jack. Aeryn walked away from the two of them.  
  
Aeryn: "I give up."  
  
She went over to Jack.  
  
Aeryn: "How is my boy?"  
  
She kneeled down and he hugged her. She looked up at John and smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "Hey."  
  
He smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
John: "Hey. I want to show you something."  
  
Aeryn: "What about those two?"  
  
John looked at them.  
  
John: "If they haven't killed each other in an arn, we will pull them apart."  
  
Aeryn: "Works for me."  
  
Aeryn took Jack's hand. He was staring at Chiana and Jool. Aeryn pulled him a way. John grabbed his other hand and lead him out of the docking bay.  
  
******  
  
John led Aeryn to their chambers.  
  
John: "I want you to look at something that D'Argo helped me put together."  
  
Aeryn: "Sounds mysterious. What is it?"  
  
John: "Just a plan I had."  
  
She raised her eyes to the ceiling.  
  
Aeryn: "You had a plan?"  
  
John: "Very funny. Just go in and take a look at it before I shut it down."  
  
Aeryn smiled at him. John kneeled down on the floor.  
  
John: "Come on little man. Lets go break up Auntie Jool and Chiana before they kill each other."  
  
Jack climbed on John's back and wrapped his little arms around his neck. John lifted him off the floor and hooked his hands under Jack's bottom to keep him supported encase he let go. John looked at Aeryn. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. She smiled when he rubbed his nose against hers.  
  
John: "I will be back shortly and we can talk about it."  
  
He left her standing outside their chambers. Aeryn went inside and saw the beacon sitting on the bed.  
  
******  
  
John sat in the docking bay with Jool and Chiana listening to both sides of their story. Jack was sitting on the floor playing with a couple of DRDs that had come over to him.  
  
Jool: "If Chiana wasn't doing her usual to get next to that guy to steal, we would have never been mistaken for those kind of women."  
  
Chiana: "Look Princess, if you don't like what I do then you don't have to come with me anymore."  
  
Jool: "You don't have to worry about that ever again."  
  
Jool got up and stormed out.  
  
John: "Chi?"  
  
Chiana looked at him.  
  
John: "Why do you keep doing this every time you are with Jool? You know how she gets."  
  
Chiana smiled.  
  
Chiana: "That is what makes it fun."  
  
She got up and went over to Jack. She sat on the floor with him. John smiled and shook his head.  
  
John: "Would you watch him for a few microts, I need to talk to Aeryn about something?"  
  
Chiana: "Sure."  
  
John walked toward the door. He looked back at Chiana.  
  
John: "Chi, don't teach him anymore words. Frell is not a word he should be saying in mixed company."  
  
She smiled. John grinned and walked out.  
  
*******  
  
Aeryn was sitting on the bed holding the beacon when John walked in. She looked up at him. He sat beside her.  
  
John: "Well, what do you think?"  
  
Aeryn: "I think you are an amazing man and Jack is lucky to have you as a son and a father."  
  
He smiled. They hugged.  
  
Aeryn: "Is the message boey ready?"  
  
John: "Just about. I needed your help with a couple of things."  
  
Aeryn: "Okay. Your pod or mine?"  
  
John looked in her eyes. He smiled slightly.  
  
John: "God, I love you."  
  
They kissed.  
  
*****  
  
Jack Crichton was awakened out of a sound sleep by the sound of pounding on his front door. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his robe. It was DK with a military escort.  
  
Jack: "DK, what the hell? Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Jack saw the military police.  
  
Jack: "What has happened? Is it John?"  
  
DK: "You need to get dressed and come with me Jack."  
  
Jack didn't hesitate. He went and got dressed.  
  
Jack was taken to the base. While in the car DK explained about the alien object that had come through disturbance, more than likely a wormhole, earlier that morning. When the scientists tried to open it, an image of John appeared saying this message is for Jack Crichton. That is all it would say.  
  
When Jack walked into IASA, all eyes turned to him. A Lt. Colonel came over and held out his hand.  
  
Lt. Colonel: "Sorry to get you out of bed like this Jack but…"  
  
Jack saw the image of John coming from the alien object. Jack walked toward the object. He reached his hand out and touched it. As he did another image of John appeared, Jack stepped back.  
  
John: "Hello Dad. Sorry about the cloak and dagger stuff but I didn't want these big brains to tamper with this message before you had a chance to see it. I put some of my genetic material in the beacon so that it could only open up for another who shared my genetic make up. You needed only to touch it."  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "Pretty cool, unh?"  
  
Jack smiled. DK walked up and stood beside him.  
  
John: "Eat your heart out DK."  
  
DK laughed out loud.  
  
John: "Well, I know you are probably surrounded by many white coats and military outfits so I won't get too emotional on you. I just wanted to let you know that I was okay and that I made it home."  
  
Jack stared at the image of his son. His brain couldn't believe what he was looking at but his heart knew it was his boy.  
  
John: "There was someone I wanted you to meet Dad."  
  
John leaned down and held his hands out. He came back up holding a little boy. Jack stepped closer.  
  
John: "Aeryn had a little surprise for me when I returned. This is Jack, Dad. He is your grandson."  
  
DK was shocked as was everyone in the room.  
  
John: "He is an amazing boy and I just wanted you to know that he exists."  
  
Jack was sitting in John's lap playing with the ball. John was stroking his hair.  
  
John: "I finally get it Dad. I finally get the meanings behind the weird way you use to look at me when you thought I wasn't looking. I watch him every day and every day he does something new and incredible. I finally get it all the things you told me both spoken and unspoken all my life."  
  
John looked up. Jack stepped a little closer.  
  
Jack: "John."  
  
He looked at his grandson.  
  
Jack: "My grandson."  
  
John: "Well I have to go now. I love you Dad and I wanted you to know that I am all right. We all are."  
  
John kissed Jack's head.  
  
John: "Wave goodbye to Grandpa, Jack."  
  
John waved. Jack waved too. Jack smiled.  
  
John: "Till we meet again Dad either in the stars or on Earth."  
  
Jack's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
John: "I hate to get all Mission Impossible on you now but this beacon will self-destruct in 10 microts (seconds)."  
  
The image disappeared. DK pulled Jack back. The beacon imploded. There was nothing left except a pile of ashes.  
  
Jack and DK looked at each other. DK smiled.  
  
DK: "John is a daddy. I can't believe it."  
  
Jack: "He was happy. He looked calm for the first time since he had come back to Earth. I guess that place really is home for him."  
  
DK laid his hand on Jack's shoulder.  
  
DK: "Are you okay?"  
  
Jack smiled slightly.  
  
Jack: "Did you see my beautiful grandson?"  
  
DK laughed softly. 


	8. Part VIII

Crossroads---Part VIII  
  
After watching John's message for his father, Aeryn began to realize just how much he gave up to come back to Moya, to come back to her. She wanted to make a gesture that would show him how much she loved and appreciated his sacrifice but she needed Jool to do it.  
  
Jool arrived in the maintenance bay.  
  
Jool: "Aeryn, Pilot said you wanted to see me. Why didn't you just com me?"  
  
Aeryn: "I didn't want everyone to hear. In that effort, would you mind turning off your com?"  
  
Jool was confused but she did it. She walked over to the table were Aeryn was sitting. Aeryn was holding a piece of metal polishing it with a cloth and there was a similar piece sitting in front of her on the table. Jool picked it up.  
  
Jool: "This is lovely. Where did you get it?"  
  
It was black and had a high gloss from Aeryn sanding and polishing it.  
  
Aeryn: "They are from my prowler."  
  
Jool: "What are you going to do with them?"  
  
Aeryn grinned at her.  
  
Aeryn: "You mean what are we going to do with them?"  
  
Jool: "We?"  
  
Aeryn: "I need something that only you can provide."  
  
Jool looked at her.  
  
Jool: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: " A metal melting scream."  
  
Before Jool could say another word, Aeryn pitched her as hard as she could. It killed Aeryn's eardrums but it had the desire effect. The metal was soft enough for Aeryn to shape and mold. After she did one she dropped it into the cool water to harden it. Jool grabbed her arm.  
  
Jool: "Are you completely farbot?"  
  
Aeryn: "I just have one more."  
  
Jool: "No."  
  
Jool tried to move away. Aeryn grabbed at her. Jool let out another scream. Aeryn shaped the second metal and dropped it into the water. Jool looked at her.  
  
Jool: "What did you do that for? Why didn't you just ask me to scream?"  
  
Aeryn: "Because I needed your best, this is tough material to work with."  
  
Jool: "That really hurt."  
  
Aeryn: "I am sorry. It is for a surprise for Crichton."  
  
Jool looked at the redness on her arm.  
  
Jool: "It better be worth it."  
  
Aeryn smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "It will be. Now I just need a few more things from you and Chiana."  
  
Jool: "If you are going to hurt me again…"  
  
Aeryn: "No, I need woman things. My wardrobe is kind of limited. I want this to be special and seeing me in peacekeeper leather isn't going to cut it."  
  
Jool smiled.  
  
Jool: "I was hoping you would ask for my assistance in your appearance. I could work wonders with that hair."  
  
Aeryn looked the hair that was draping her shoulder.  
  
Aeryn: "My hair? What is wrong with it?"  
  
Jool took her arm.  
  
Jool: "Come on. We have work to do."  
  
Aeryn: "Don't get carried away."  
  
Jool: "Trust me, John is going to love this."  
  
Aeryn grabbed the cup of water holding the metal. Jool practically dragged her out of the maintenance bay.  
  
******  
  
John and D'Argo had been out on D'Argo's ship doing some maneuvers. D'Argo was enjoying learning how his new baby worked. John was staring at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
John: "Nothing you are just like in a candy store."  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
John: "Excited, happy, giddy to the point of distraction."  
  
D'Argo: "It is an amazing vessel. Every time I think I know all there is to know about it, I learn something new."  
  
John: "Like women."  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a microt and then laughed out loud.  
  
*****  
  
While Chiana and Jool were helping Aeryn prepare for Crichton's surprise, Rygel and Pilot were keeping an eye on Young Crichton in the den. It was one of Jack's favorite places to be. He could sit for arns watching Pilot manipulate Moya's systems and often has.  
  
Rygel: "Frell this, how long do they expect me to sit up here? It is getting close to mealtime. I can tell from the noises my stomachs are making."  
  
Pilot: "Dominar, I don't think you should be using that language around Young Crichton. I am not an expert but I don't think that is a word he should be learning so early in his development."  
  
Jack threw his ball at Rygel and laughed. Pilot had a slight smile on his face. Pilot touched the side of Jack's head with one of his claws. Jack smiled back at him. Rygel spoke in a low whisper.  
  
Rygel: "Yotz."  
  
******  
  
When D'Argo and John returned to Moya, Chiana was there to meet them. She had this strange look on her face. A look that made D'Argo and John stop in their tracks.  
  
John: "What is the matter? Has something happened to Jack or Aeryn?"  
  
D'Argo: "Is Pilot picking up a vessel on the scanners?"  
  
Chiana looked at them inquisitively.  
  
Chiana: "No and no. Everything is fine."  
  
John: "Then what is with the look, Chi."  
  
Chiana: "Aeryn ask me to come and give you a message."  
  
John: "Well?"  
  
Chiana: "Well what?"  
  
John looked at D'Argo. They both looked at Chiana.  
  
D'Argo: "Have you been in the frellip nectar?"  
  
John: "What is the message, Pip?"  
  
Chiana: "She wants you to meet her on the terrace."  
  
John: "Why didn't you say so?"  
  
He started to leave. Chiana threw her hand up to prevent him from walking out of the bay.  
  
Chiana: "After you get cleaned up."  
  
John: "What is going on?"  
  
Chiana: "Why can't you just do as your mate requests?"  
  
John looked at D'Argo.  
  
John: "Women, something new every time."  
  
They chuckled. John looked back at Chiana.  
  
John: "Fine, I will go clean up first. Where is Jack?"  
  
Chiana: "Don't worry about Jack. He is with Jool and Rygel. They are giving him his late day meal."  
  
D'Argo: "Rygel is trying to get Young Crichton to eat. This I have got to see."  
  
John: "Me too."  
  
D'Argo and John started to leave the bay. Chiana laid her hand on John's chest and stared into his eyes.  
  
John: "I know clean up first then terrace!"  
  
He shook his head and walked out. Chiana looked at D'Argo.  
  
Chiana: "What is this about women?"  
  
D'Argo: "Lets go eat. I am starving."  
  
He turned her toward the door and they walked out toward the food court.  
  
*******  
  
Crichton went into his chambers and took a quick shower. He changed into his signature black leather pants and a black t-shirt. He was slipping his second boot on when Pilot chimed in.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Officer Sun is requesting your presence on the terrace."  
  
John: "Tell her I am on my way Pilot."  
  
John picked up Winonna off the bed. He stood there for a second. He hung it on the hook by the door, out of Jack's reach, and walked out.  
  
*****  
  
John stepped to the terrace door and waved his hand over the controls. As the door opened he noticed the terrace was lit by a mixture of starlight and fluorescent sticks that were strategically placed. As the door opened all the way he saw Aeryn standing near the edge of the terrace with her back to him.  
  
John: "Hey baby."  
  
She turned around. John looked at her from head to toe. He whistled. She was wearing a black leather strapless bodice (accentuating her perfect bust line) with a sheer black skirt that went down to the floor (Jool had found this assemble at the last commerce planet). Her raven hair was pulled off her face showering down her back. She looked stunning. John stepped inside and waved his hand so the door would close. He walked toward Aeryn slowly. As she walked toward him, he could see she was barefooted. They stood in front of each other. He stared at her.  
  
John: "You are the most amazing creature I have ever seen."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
Aeryn: "I am glad you like it."  
  
He walked around her slowly and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. She leaned her head back against his shoulder. Her forehead was resting against his chin.  
  
John: "Like it? I love it."  
  
He kissed the top of her head.  
  
John: "Not that I am not very pleased but what is all of this for."  
  
Aeryn turned and looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "Romance."  
  
John smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
John: "Now where did you learn that word?"  
  
She smiled and took a step away from him.  
  
Aeryn: "I have something for you."  
  
John looked down at her sheer skirt and raised his right eyebrow.  
  
John: "I can see that."  
  
Aeryn: "Not that…not yet."  
  
He looked up in her eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "Close your eyes."  
  
John didn't question. He didn't want to spoil the incredible mood that Aeryn had obviously gone through a lot of trouble to create. He closed his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "Hold out your hand."  
  
John held his hand out. He felt Aeryn place something soft in his palm.  
  
Aeryn: "Okay open them."  
  
John opened them. There was a folded up piece of cloth in his hand. He looked up at her as he opened it. He looked down as the last flap was pulled off. He had a look of complete amazement on his face. He looked up at her.  
  
Aeryn: "Do you like them?"  
  
John: "Wedding bands? Where did you get these?!"  
  
Aeryn: "I made them. I took some metal from my prowler and shined it up and Jool gave me a hand with the shaping."  
  
Aeryn stepped close to John. She picked up his band.  
  
Aeryn: "Which hand?"  
  
John lifted his left.  
  
Aeryn: "What do I say?"  
  
John: "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
He looked in her eyes. She looked down at his finger and slipped the ring on slowly. She looked up in his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
His eyes flooded with tears. He picked up the other ring. Aeryn held her hand up. He looked in her eyes and slid it on her finger slowly.  
  
John: "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
She smiled at him and lovingly wiped his tears away. He smiled at her.  
  
Aeryn: "Are you not going to kiss your bride?"  
  
He stepped close to her so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He took her face in his hands and stared into her beautiful eyes. She laid her hands on his hips.  
  
John: "Oh hell yeah!!!"  
  
He lowered his mouth to hers slowly. They shared a passionate, romantic, amazingly deep kiss. John broke the kiss to give them the opportunity to take breath. He looked in Aeryn's eyes.  
  
John: "You will never know how much I love you at this very moment."  
  
Aeryn: "Show me, husband."  
  
He smiled and lowered his mouth to hers again.  
  
John: "Do you know the only thing that would make this life more perfect?"  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
John: "A little girl who looks just like you."  
  
He ran the tips of his fingers over her chiseled, smooth cheekbones. She smiled. He kissed her lips softly.  
  
Aeryn: "I love you so much."  
  
John: "Beyond hope Baby." 


	9. Part IX

Crossroads---Part IX  
  
John had been back on Moya for nearly a full cycle and all was right with the world. He and Aeryn were together and Jack was a well adjusted, extraordinary growing boy. But as on earth, it was just a matter of time before `Murphy's Law' reared its ugly head.  
  
(Murphy's Law: If something can go wrong, it will!)  
  
John was sitting on the observation deck with Jack working on teaching him how to write his name. He knew he was kind of young for that but Jack has demonstrated some incredible capabilities and John wanted to explore the extent of them. They were joking around when Pilot appeared on the clamshell.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, your presence is requested in command. Moya has picked up a distress signal from Talyn."  
  
John: "Has there been any communication from Crais?"  
  
Pilot: "No. Officer Sun has been trying to raise him but there has been no response."  
  
John: "How far are we from Talyn?"  
  
Pilot: "We should rendezvous with him in less than three arns."  
  
John: "Let Aeryn know I am on my way."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
John looked at Jack. He got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach unlike anything he had felt before. He didn't know what had happened to Talyn and how dangerous it might be and now with Jack being aboard Moya he was very apprehensive. John stood up and held his hand out to Jack.  
  
John: "Come on little man, Daddy and Mommy have to go play Buck Rogers and Xena, Warrior Princess."  
  
Jack smiled up at him. John couldn't help but returning his infectious grin. Jack held his arms up to John.  
  
Jack: "Daddy, horsey."  
  
John kneeled down so that Jack could climb up on his back. They galloped off to command.  
  
*******  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were standing in command when John galloped in with Jack and Chiana and Rygel on their heels. He brought Jack over to the table and sat him down. Chiana sat beside him. John walked over to Aeryn and D'Argo.  
  
John: "Any word from Crais yet?"  
  
Aeryn: "No. According to Pilot, Talyn's transmissions have ceased as well. Moya is following the trajectory of his last distress signal."  
  
John stood close to Aeryn.  
  
John: "So we don't know what we are flying into?"  
  
He looked over at Jack. She looked at Jack then back at John.  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
He could see the worry in her eyes. He laid his hand on her back to reassure her.  
  
John: "Pilot, Aeryn, D'Argo, and I are going to take D'Argo's ship ahead and see what we can find out. Chiana, Jool, and Rygel will stay here with you, Jack and Moya. If you sense any trouble, you get Moya to star burst out of here."  
  
Pilot: "Understood Commander but I don't know if Moya will go without knowing what has happened to Talyn."  
  
Aeryn: "Pilot, tell her she has to go to protect Jack."  
  
Pilot: "She will go, if necessary, to protect Young Crichton."  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot, have the DRDs prepare my ship."  
  
Pilot: "They are all ready on it Ka D'Argo."  
  
Aeryn went over and picked up Jack. She held him close. D'Argo walked by and touched Jack's head. Jack looked at him and smiled. He walked out of command. Aeryn looked down at Chiana. She didn't have to say a word. Her eyes said it all.  
  
Chiana: "Don't worry Aeryn, I will take good care of him till you and Crichton return."  
  
Aeryn kissed Jack's forehead. John walked over and took him from her. She walked toward the door and looked back at him. She took a breath and walked out. John held Jack straight up in the air over his head. Jack was looking down at him laughing. John smiled at him. He brought him down and hugged him.  
  
John: "You be good for Chi, okay?"  
  
Jack shook his head in the affirmative. John looked in Chiana's eyes as he handed Jack to her.  
  
John: "You take good care of my son, Pip."  
  
Chiana: "You guys just hurry back and signal us once you know about Talyn."  
  
John kissed the top of Jack's head and walked out of command. Jack was playing with Chiana's hair. She looked at him.  
  
Chiana: "Everything is going to be fine. Nothing to worry about right kid?"  
  
She found herself phrasing it as a question. She laid her hand on Jack's back.  
  
*******  
  
D'Argo lifted off from Moya's docking bay and headed out in the direction of Talyn's last signal. John kept watching Aeryn. She was sitting behind him fiddling with her pulse rifle. He turned around and laid his hand on hers. She looked up at him.  
  
John: "I am sure that he is fine."  
  
Aeryn: "You think so. May be one of us should have stayed behind."  
  
John: "I was talking about Talyn."  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
John: "If anything happens, Pilot and the others will get Jack out of there. He will be fine."  
  
Aeryn: "Do you really believe that?"  
  
John: "We have to otherwise how can we keep him on Moya knowing all the dren that we keep running into."  
  
Aeryn: "I know your right. I don't know why I am acting this way. I am a soldier."  
  
John: "You are a mother."  
  
John took her hand in his and softly kissed the back of it. She smiled slightly. He touched her cheek. He turned back around in his seat. He didn't want her to see the fear she was feeling reflected in his eyes. D'Argo looked over at him. He nodded in acknowledgment of John's apprehension. John nodded and looked back toward the window.  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot, we have visual of Talyn."  
  
Pilot: "Can you see any damage?"  
  
John: "He appears to be just floating in dead space. D'Argo are your sensors picking up any vessels in the area?"  
  
D'Argo: "No."  
  
Aeryn: "Perhaps whatever or whoever rendered him in this condition, hit and ran."  
  
John looked over his shoulder at her. He loved when she used earth terms.  
  
John: "Perhaps."  
  
He grinned at her. He turned back around.  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot, we are going to board Moya. We are going to leave our coms open. Have you heard anything from Crais?"  
  
Pilot: "No. Moya is worried about Talyn."  
  
John: "Don't let her come any closer Pilot not until we figure out what has happened here."  
  
Pilot: "She understands the situation Commander."  
  
Aeryn: "Pilot, is Jack okay?"  
  
Pilot: "He is fine Officer Sun. At the moment he is riding Rygel's throne sled with Chiana's help."  
  
John: "Rygel gave up his throne sled?"  
  
Pilot: "I don't think Chiana and Young Crichton exactly asked for permission."  
  
John lowered his head trying to stifle his laughter. D'Argo threw his head back and laughed. Aeryn shook her head and smiled slightly. D'Argo moved into position to board Talyn.  
  
*****  
  
Talyn was eerily quiet. There were DRDs moving about and familiar humming from Talyn's inner workings but other than that nothing. The three of them pulled their weapons as they walked off of D'Argo's ship.  
  
Aeryn: "Lets split up and search for Crais. I will take command."  
  
John: "I will take tier 2. D'Argo, tier 3."  
  
D'Argo: "I am on it. We will meet back in command in 40 microts."  
  
Aeryn and John: "Okay."  
  
D'Argo headed off. John looked at Aeryn as they entered the corridor.  
  
John: "Aeryn, be careful."  
  
Aeryn: "You too. Love you..."  
  
She said as she walked in the opposite direction he was going.  
  
John: "Back at you Baby."  
  
*******  
  
Aeryn entered command slowly with her pulse rifle moving from side to side like a good little peacekeeper. The lights in command were dimmed as they were all over the ship. She knew that meant Talyn's back up systems were working but the main systems were offline. When she assessed that she was alone, she lowered her pulse rifle to her side and went over to the override panel to see if she could get Talyn's main systems back up.  
  
John was moving through tier 2. He was just about ready to give up when he heard moaning sounds. He held out his pulse pistol and waved his hand over the door controls. He stepped into the room just as Aeryn got Talyn's systems online. The lights came on and John saw Crais lying bound and gagged in the middle of the cell chamber. John walked in cautiously and kept turning around to make sure no one got the drop on him. He kneeled down beside Crais. He jimmied the gag out of his mouth.  
  
John: "Crais, can you hear me? Crais wake up."  
  
Crais' eyes popped open.  
  
Crais: "Crichton?"  
  
John: "What happened to you? And why were Talyn's systems off-line?"  
  
Crais' eyes got very wide.  
  
Crais: "Where is he?"  
  
John: "Who?"  
  
Crais: "He slipped on board on the last commerce planet when I stopped for supplies. He must have there is no other way. Talyn would have sensed him any other way."  
  
John was cutting Crais loose.  
  
John: "What the hell are talking about Crais?"  
  
Crais: "I don't know how he found us. How did he get free?"  
  
John: "Captain Crunch..."  
  
John grabbed his face to get his attention.  
  
John: "Stop freaking out and tell me who you are talking about."  
  
Crais looked in his face.  
  
Crais: "Velorek."  
  
John was stunned.  
  
John: "What? Who? Aeryn told me he was dead."  
  
Before Crais could say another word, D'Argo's voice came over the com.  
  
D'Argo: "I am in the lower tiers and some one has really done some damage to some of Talyn's conduits."  
  
John: "D'Argo meet me in command. I found Crais."  
  
D'Argo: "On my way."  
  
John: "Aeryn, are you getting all of this?"  
  
John waited there was no response.  
  
John: "Aeryn?! Aeryn! Answer me baby!"  
  
John pulled Crais to his feet. He pulled out his pulse pistol and ran out of the chamber quickly followed by a bruised and battered Crais.  
  
As they entered command Aeryn was standing there with her pulse pistol in hand staring down into the face of ghost, or so she was trying to convince herself. Crais and D'Argo stood near the door of the command. John walked over to Aeryn.  
  
John: "Baby, lower your weapon. It is all right."  
  
She looked like she had seen a ghost. John touched her arm. She looked at him. It was like it took a microt to recognize who he was.  
  
John: "It is okay Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn: "John."  
  
She looked down at Velorek.  
  
John: "You are not seeing things. It is him. Crais told me."  
  
Aeryn: "Crais?"  
  
She looked up and saw Crais standing by the door. She raised her pulse pistol.  
  
Aeryn: "Peacekeeper lies."  
  
John stood between her and Crais.  
  
John: "Aeryn."  
  
Her eyes met John's. She lowered her pulse pistol and holstered it.  
  
Velorek: "Under other circumstances, I would say it was good to see you again Aeryn."  
  
John looked down at him. He sat up slowly and tried to get to his feet. He leaned on a console for support. Talyn was now fully revived and aimed his internal guns at Velorek.  
  
Crais: "No, Talyn. Everything is under control now."  
  
Crais walked over to Velorek. He took the pulse pistol from him and walked over the console. He laid his hand on his transponder trying to survey Talyn's damage. D'Argo recognized Velorek from the PK vid chip they had seen cycles earlier.  
  
Aeryn: "Why were you trying to destroy Talyn?"  
  
Velorek: "He is an abomination. He is unnatural. He was never meant to be."  
  
Aeryn: "He is a living creature and you were trying to kill him."  
  
Velorek laughed softly.  
  
Velorek: "Funny that didn't stop you from turning me in before. Knowing full well it meant death."  
  
She lowered her eyes. She hadn't felt the pain or shame of that in a long time. John laid his hand on her back. He remembered her strong emotional reaction to those memories of that time and he wasn't about to let her go through that again.  
  
John: "How did you get on this ship?"  
  
Velorek: "I am sorry. Have we met? Are you peacekeeper?"  
  
John: "No, I am a human."  
  
Velorek: "You will pardon me if I don't feel it necessary to answer the questions of an alien or..."  
  
He looked back at D'Argo.  
  
Velorek: "A Luxan fugitive."  
  
D'Argo stuck his qualta blade out.  
  
D'Argo: "It is necessary."  
  
Velorek looked at Aeryn.  
  
Crais: "Lock him up. I will have Talyn contact Moya for a rendezvous point."  
  
D'Argo put Velorek in a cell chamber. He wouldn't talk to either D'Argo or John. Aeryn stayed in command with Crais making sure Talyn's systems were fully operational, encase Velorek brought some company with him.  
  
John was standing at the cell doors staring at Velorek. Here he was the man Aeryn had loved before him. He wasn't overly impressed with him.  
  
Velorek: "You want to ask me something human."  
  
John: "I thought you didn't want to talk."  
  
Velorek: "To you but I will talk to Aeryn Sun."  
  
John: "I don't think she wants to talk to you."  
  
Aeryn: "Yes, I do John."  
  
John turned and was surprised to see Aeryn standing there. He walked over to her. He pulled her aside and whispered close to her ear.  
  
John: "Aeryn, you don't have to do this."  
  
She looked in John's eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "Yes I do."  
  
She took his hand in hers so that their rings were touching.  
  
Aeryn: "Do you remember what you told me once about clearing the air?"  
  
John: "Yes."  
  
John looked back at Velorek then at Aeryn.  
  
John: "I will be a com away in command."  
  
Aeryn: "Okay."  
  
She took her pulse pistol and handed it to John. He was surprised. They kissed. John headed off to command. Aeryn walked over to the cell chamber and opened the door.  
  
Velorek: "You don't have to worry Officer Sun. I remember enough about you to know that you could take me out if you needed to."  
  
She walked in and sat down across from him. 


	10. Part X

Crossroads--Part X  
  
Velorek and Aeryn sat there for several microts just staring at each other. Velorek finally spoke up.  
  
Velorek: "You are different. You are not the same Aeryn I knew, are you?"  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
Velorek: "This human alien. You two are...?"  
  
She looked down at her ring. He followed her eyes. She looked back up at him.  
  
Velorek: "He is your mate?"  
  
Aeryn: "He is my love."  
  
Velorek looked away.  
  
Velorek: "As you were mine once."  
  
Aeryn: "Crais led me to believe that you were dead."  
  
Velorek: "I would have been were it not for my knowledge of leviathans and their breeding."  
  
Aeryn: "You helped them create more gun ships like Talyn."  
  
Velorek looked over at her.  
  
Velorek: "What is that I hear in your voice disdain? After what you did to me?"  
  
He shook his head slightly.  
  
Velorek: "You played your part well Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn: "I wasn't playing any part. My feelings for you were real but I didn't understand what they were or what to do about them."  
  
Velorek: "You have obviously figured it out."  
  
Aeryn: "Thanks to John's patience and love, yes I have."  
  
Velorek: "Why did you come in here? To torture me with your love for another."  
  
Aeryn: "No, I wanted to..."  
  
Velorek: "Wanted to what?"  
  
Aeryn: "I wanted to apologize for what I did to you."  
  
Velorek: "You were a peacekeeper soldier, Officer Sun, I would have expected nothing less but I hoped for so much more."  
  
Aeryn stood up and walked toward the cell door.  
  
Velorek: "Aeryn wait."  
  
She looked back at him.  
  
Velorek: "I was right wasn't I?"  
  
Aeryn: "About what?"  
  
Velorek: "When I told you were special and that you could be more. I can see it in your face. In those captivating eyes."  
  
She didn't say a word. She just stood there.  
  
Velorek: "Come back. I would like to talk to you."  
  
She went back and sat down.  
  
*******  
  
John was pacing back and forth in command. D'Argo looked at him.  
  
D'Argo: "John, if this is bothering you that much why don't you go down to the cell chamber."  
John: "Aeryn wanted to talk to him alone."  
  
D'Argo: "Then relax. Aeryn can handle herself."  
  
John: "I know she can. I just wish she didn't feel like she needed to."  
  
John's attention shifted to Crais.  
  
John: "Crais, you realized I stopped Aeryn from freeing your soul when you walked in here earlier."  
  
Crais: "I noticed she was a bit agitated."  
  
John: "What is the story with this Velorek? Why is he still alive?"  
  
Crais: "He was much to valuable to kill."  
  
D'Argo: "To high command?"  
  
John looked at D'Argo then back at Crais.  
  
John: "No, he was much to valuable to Captain Crunch. If Velorek could breed one leviathan successfully with peacekeeper technology, think of the army of gun ships that could be produced. Am I getting warm right you cockroach?"  
  
Crais shot John his patented peacekeeper look.  
  
Crais: "I was a Captain. It was my job to follow orders of high command and that is what I did."  
  
D'Argo: "Where has been housed all this time?"  
  
Crais: "He was kept on the Viligante. Officer Sun didn't know because she didn't need to know. She was a soldier and she did her duty. She got her reassignment to prowler duty as she wished. Had she been told that he was still alive, it would have affected her performance."  
  
John: "You make me sick!"  
  
John turned away from Crais.  
  
Crais: "Look Crichton, there are many things I had to do in my capacity as a peacekeeper captain that I wasn't proud of and some of them involved Officer Sun. It was who we were raised to be and I will not apologize for being good at what I was born to do."  
  
D'Argo looked at John and Crais.  
  
D'Argo: "All of this bickering is not going to help Aeryn right now. We have to decide what we are going to do with Velorek once we have met up with Moya. Clearly we can not leave him on Talyn and I don't know if Pilot will be overjoyed to bring him aboard Moya."  
  
John: "D'Argo is right. What are we going to do with Velorek?"  
  
Crais: "If he has escaped from the peacekeepers, as I suspect he has, then he is no threat to try and turn us in."  
  
John: "That still leaves the problem of what we are going to do with him. Do we give him a transport and send him on his way? Or do we just drop him off at a commerce planet and let him fend for himself?"  
  
D'Argo: "I think we should include Aeryn in this discussion."  
  
Crais: "Aeryn may not be the most objective when it comes to Velorek."  
  
John looked at Crais.  
  
John: "Aeryn will be fine. We will wait until we meet up with Moya and the crew can discuss it together."  
  
John walked out of command.  
  
******  
  
Velorek had told Aeryn of his escape from the peacekeeper strong hold and how he hitched a ride on a cargo ship to the Uncharted Territories. He told her he had heard stories of her and Crichton and Ka D'Argo through the territories. He also heard of Crais and the powerful gunship, Talyn. He thought Crais was using Talyn for war and destruction. Aeryn told Velorek of Talyn and Moya. He was amazed to learn of Talyn's capabilities.  
  
Velorek: "So what of you Aeryn Sun? What of your life with this human?"  
  
John was unnoticed in the corridor. He stood off to the side listening.  
  
Aeryn: "It is a good life with John."  
  
Velorek: "You have a light in your eyes. He makes you happy obviously."  
  
Aeryn: "More than I ever thought possible."  
  
Velorek: "At one time I thought you and I would..."  
  
Aeryn: "I wasn't ready back then. I wasn't willing to walk away from my duty, my breeding."  
  
Aeryn: "How did he get you to do it?"  
  
Aeryn was silent for a moment. A slight smile came to her face.  
  
Aeryn: "It is a long story. Suffice it to say that John Crichton is an amazing and unusual man and under other circumstances, I think you two would have been friends."  
  
Velorek: "No, we wouldn't have."  
  
She looked at him confused.  
  
Velorek: "Two men can not be friends when they are in love with the same women."  
  
John had heard enough. He walked out of the shadows.  
  
John: "Aeryn."  
  
She looked over at him. From the look on his face, she knew he had heard what Velorek just said. She stood up and looked down at Velorek. She walked over to the door and John opened it. When she walked through John handed her pulse pistol. She holstered it. John locked the cell back.  
  
Aeryn and John walked down the corridor. She was in front of him with a smile on her face. John walked in silence behind her. Aeryn took the smile off of her face and tried to look serious. She turned and looked at him.  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: "How long were you outside listening?"  
  
John: "I wasn't list...."  
  
He stopped when he saw the smile come to her face. He looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "I got there when you were telling him what an amazing man I am."  
  
Aeryn: "Oh did I say that? I don't think I remember saying anything like that."  
  
She started smiling when he slipped his arms around her waist. He smiled at her.  
  
John: "Oh you think you're cute, don't you?"  
  
Aeryn: "Yes."  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
John: "Are you all right?"  
  
Aeryn: "I am fine John. Except.."  
  
John: "Except what?"  
  
He looked worried.  
  
Aeryn: "I miss Jack."  
  
John: "We have only been gone for a few arns."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
John: "I miss him too."  
  
They kissed.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn, John we have reached Moya."  
  
John broke the kiss.  
  
Aeryn: "Meet you in the docking bay D'Argo."  
  
She looked in John's eyes. He smiled.  
  
John: "I will gather our guest and meet you back on Moya. I will come over with Crais."  
  
Aeryn: "Okay."  
  
They kissed again. John stroked her cheek. He winked at her as she walked away. Once she was gone John went to retrieve their guest.  
  
John: "I am not going to have any trouble out of you, am I?"  
  
He laid his hand on his pulse pistol.  
  
Velorek: "As far as escaping goes....no."  
  
John knew what he meant and chose not to respond.  
  
John: "Lets go. We are going to see an old friend of yours. Lets hope he doesn't try to strangle you the way he did Aeryn when he remembered the truth about his joining with Moya."  
  
Velorek stood up and looked at John. He walked passed him. They met Crais at his pod and headed over to Moya. 


	11. Part XI

Crossroads---Part XI  
  
Moya's crew gathered in command along with Velorek, who was adorning a pair of peacekeeper handcuffs. Aeryn had been able to ease Moya and Pilot's concerns over having Velorek on board.  
  
Jool was keeping an eye on Jack in John and Aeryn's chambers.  
  
Aeryn: "I have been speaking with Velorek and he has told me of a genetic facility that was designed during his captivity for the breeding of gun ships such as Talyn."  
  
John looked at Velorek.  
  
John: "Have they been able to duplicate another gun ship?"  
  
Velorek: "Not successfully. Either both ships have died in the process or the baby has come out so deformed or deranged, it had been destroyed."  
  
Rygel: "Is that why you were trying to destroy Talyn?"  
  
Velorek: "They will be coming after Talyn even harder now because they need to study him as a prototype to see what they are doing wrong."  
  
D'Argo: "Can you image what kind of dominance the peacekeepers would have if they could design a fleet of ships with Talyn's capabilities?"  
  
Chiana: "They would be unstoppable."  
  
John: "Losing you must have seriously set back their research, right?"  
  
Velorek: "Yes but they have my technology. It is just a matter of time before they find someone with my talents and succeed in their endeavors."  
  
Aeryn stood up. She moved over to the window. It was obvious she had something weighing on her mind.  
  
John: "Aeryn, what's up?"  
  
She turned back towards them.  
  
Aeryn: "We can not let them succeed. Without Velorek's technology, they will not be able to create anymore ships like Talyn."  
  
D'Argo: "Where is this base?"  
  
Velorek: "It is in peacekeeper territory. Dareka IV to be exact. They did not want to risk setting it up out here in the uncharted territories. They wanted it in an environment that was under their control."  
  
Rygel: "How the frell are we suppose to destroy a facility that is deep in peacekeeper territory? If any of us risk going back there, we will be killed or worse. I will not be imprisoned again!"  
  
Chiana: "Ryg is right."  
  
Aeryn: "There is a way."  
  
John stood up and walked over to Aeryn. He stood face to face with her.  
  
John: "Talk to me Baby. What are you planning?"  
  
Aeryn laid her plan out for the group. She and D'Argo had been talking and came up with a complicated, dangerous yet workable plan which involved Crais and Velorek as well. John listened intently. Once she was done he started to shake his head. He was obviously agitated.  
  
John: "No. No! I don't like it."  
  
Aeryn: "John there is no other way."  
  
John: "What makes you think this will even work?"  
  
Aeryn: "Because we have two things they want more than anything, Talyn and Crais. They will welcome us into the facility with open arms, if they think we are coming to cooperate. Then once inside we can destroy the technology. We will rendezvous with Moya at Tarsus in three weeknens."  
  
John: "You expect me to let my wife, the mother of my son, fly off into peacekeeper territory with Captain Crunch and the mad scientist without me."  
  
Aeryn: "You can not risk going into peacekeeper territory. High command knows about the knowledge in your head and they still want it. Scorpius or no Scorpius."  
  
John: "That is a risk I am willing to take."  
  
Aeryn: "I am not."  
  
John: "Aeryn..."  
  
Aeryn: "D'Argo will be with me. Besides Jack needs one of his parents here."  
  
John looked at D'Argo then back at Aeryn. D'Argo stood up and pulled Velorek to his feet.  
  
D'Argo: "Lets give them some privacy. Everybody out."  
  
Everyone got up and left them alone. John stood by the window staring out at the stars. Aeryn walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. She kissed the middle of his back and laid her forehead between his shoulder blades. He laid his hands on top of hers.  
  
Aeryn: "John, I need you to understand this."  
  
John: "I do understand. I just don't like it."  
  
She moved around so that she was facing him. He looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "I don't trust Velorek or Crais as far as I can throw them."  
  
Aeryn: "There is no other way. D'Argo will be close by encase things fall apart."  
  
John: "He won't be on the base. What if something happens and you can't get to him?"  
  
Aeryn: "John, we can't let them use that technology. You have seen Talyn's firepower. He is fierce when he needs to be. Now imagine if that power was being wielded by the peacekeepers against other races."  
  
John: "I hear what you are saying but I would feel better if I could go on D'Argo's ship and wait encase you run into some trouble."  
  
Aeryn: "John, I have never been away from Jack for any long period of time. No longer than a few arns. He is going to frightened and will need you there to sooth him. I need you to do this for me. I need to know that if something should happen that he is with you."  
  
John looked in her beautiful eyes.  
  
John: "Why is it that every time we finally reach a point of calm something always comes along to destroy it?"  
  
Aeryn: "Nothing is destroyed. I will be back before you can even miss me."  
  
John laid his hand on her smooth cheek.  
  
John: "I miss you when you leave a room."  
  
She smiled slightly and leaned her head forward. John laid his forehead against hers.  
  
Aeryn: "When you went back to earth there were times I missed you so much I didn't know how I would make it from one microt to the next."  
  
John: "How did you?"  
  
She looked up into his hauntingly perfect face.  
  
Aeryn: "I held on to Jack. I would talk to him about his father. Of course he was just a baby and too young to understand but it eased the pain to talk about you. To share your essence, your spirit with the child that we created together."  
  
She laid her hands on John's firm chest.  
  
Aeryn: "That is what I want you to do while I am gone. I want you to hold on to Jack and you tell him how much his mother loves him. You tell him about some of the adventures we have had. In the very worse moments, just hold on to him and just keep saying I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
John: "Is that what you did?"  
  
Aeryn: "Every night until I could say it to you in person."  
  
John slipped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
John: "When are you leaving?"  
  
Aeryn: "Four solar days. Velorek is putting together a schematic of the facility, as much as he can remember of it."  
  
John let out a deep breath.  
  
John: "You better come back to me Aeryn Crichton."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: "That is just the first time I have heard anyone call me that."  
  
John took her left hand in his and kissed her ring.  
  
******  
  
D'Argo was running systems on his ship to make sure everything was in working order. John walked up a couple of steps.  
  
John: "Do you mind if I come in?"  
  
D'Argo: "Have a seat."  
  
John walked up the short staircase and sat down.  
  
D'Argo: "I just wanted to give the ship a look over to make sure everything was in working order."  
  
John: "Is it?"  
  
D'Argo: "Yes."  
  
John cut the small talk.  
  
John: "Why didn't you tell me what you and Aeryn were planning `D'?"  
  
D'Argo lowered his hands from the controls. He looked over at Crichton.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn wanted to be the one to explain. She knew how you would react to it."  
  
John: "How would you react?"  
  
D'Argo: "The same as you."  
  
John: "You know that Velorek and Crais have their own agendas when it comes to Aeryn."  
  
D'Argo: "I know."  
  
John: "I am depending on you to take care of her."  
  
D'Argo: "I will protect Aeryn. With my life, if necessary."  
  
Their eyes met in a long gaze. John shook his head in acknowledgement. He got up and tapped D'Argo's chest. He left the ship without another word. D'Argo went back to checking his ship's systems.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn was sitting on her bed holding Jack in her lap. Jack's legs were wrapped around her waist. Jack was playing with the ring hanging on the chain around Aeryn's neck. Aeryn gently stroked his silky hair.  
  
Aeryn: "This belonged to your grandfather, Jack. He gave it to your Dad before he left Earth."  
  
She slipped the chain off her neck and put it around Jack's neck. She kissed his forehead. He continued to play with the ring.  
  
Aeryn: "I know that we have never been apart like this before but you have your dad here and he is going to tell you stories at bedtime and play with you. You have Chiana and Jool and (hesitating slightly) Rygel."  
  
John was standing in the corridor listening to Aeryn trying to say goodbye to their son. His eyes were glazed over with unshed tears.  
  
Aeryn: "I love you so much Jack. Bringing you into this world has been my greatest joy and my greatest accomplishment."  
  
Jack laid his tiny hands on his mother's cheeks as if he understood what she was saying to him. He smiled at her. She couldn't help smiling back. She tickled his tummy. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck. She held him close. John looked in and saw them. He walked away briskly and headed for the cell chamber where they had Velorek locked up.  
  
******  
  
By the time he reached the cell he had a full head of steam going. He opened the cell. Velorek was working on the schematics.  
  
Velorek: "Crichton, is there a problem?"  
  
Crichton grabbed him the collar and slammed him up against the wall. He spoke through clinched teeth.  
  
John: "I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen really good. If anything happens to Aeryn, your fault, her fault, Crais' fault or an act of Goddess, you better put your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye because I will hunt you down peacekeeper territory or no. I will not stop until you are dead. Do we understand each other?"  
  
Velorek: "We do."  
  
When Crichton let him go, Velorek's body slumped to the floor. He laid his hand on his bruised neck. John looked down at him with a steely gaze. Crichton walked over to the cell door and opened it.  
  
Velorek: "Crichton."  
  
John looked back at him.  
  
Velorek: "I will make sure that Aeryn comes home for her son's sake."  
  
John: "You do that."  
  
John walked out and closed the cell door.  
  
******  
  
Aeryn and Chiana were sitting in the food court. Aeryn was holding Jack. He was nibbling on a food cube.  
  
Aeryn: "Chiana, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
Chiana: "Anything."  
  
Aeryn: "I want you to help John with Jack."  
  
Aeryn was stroking Jack's hair.  
  
Chiana: "Until you get back you mean, right?"  
  
Aeryn looked up at her. Chiana's familiar smile faded.  
  
Chiana: "Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn: "I have no illusions about where I am going or what might happened when I get there. I am going to do everything in my power to return to Jack and John. But if I don't, I want you to help John take care of our son. I want you to make sure that as he grows, Jack always remember that inner child inside of him."  
  
She continued to stroke Jack's hair.  
  
Aeryn: "I want you to keep his innocence alive and keep reminding him to laugh. I don't want him to lose who he is right now. He has this incredible spirit. I don't want him to lose that."  
  
Aeryn reached out and touched Chiana's hand. A gesture which surprised Chiana.  
  
Aeryn: "You were there when he was born. You held him before I did."  
  
Chiana: "What are you asking me to do Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn: "I am asking you to watch over my son and his father. They will need you if I don't return."  
  
Chiana looked at Aeryn then at Jack. Jack smiled at Chiana. Chiana smiled back and touched Jack's cheek. She looked back up at Aeryn.  
  
Chiana: "I would be honored."  
  
Aeryn smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you."  
  
Aeryn kissed the top of Jack's head.  
  
Chiana kept Jack for the sleep period so that John and Aeryn could have time alone.  
  
*****  
  
John and Aeryn lay in each other's arms. Their exhausted naked bodies entangled together underneath a red wooly blanket. John was stroking Aeryn's mane of soft hair. He buried his nose in her hair trying to take in her smell.  
  
John: "How am I going to let you go?"  
  
Aeryn: "We still have a few more arns. Don't let go yet."  
  
He tightened his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest. They laid there in silence for a few microts. Aeryn was rubbing her hands up and down his back.  
  
John: "Chiana told me about your request."  
  
Aeryn: "Are you mad at me?"  
  
John: "A little."  
  
She looked up into his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "I don't want to go with you being mad at me."  
  
She started kissing his chest and up his neck. He smiled.  
  
John: "Stop trying to distract me from what I am feeling."  
  
Aeryn smiled to herself.  
  
Aeryn: "I wouldn't dream of trying to distract you."  
  
She kept kissing him. He smiled. Aeryn moved on top of John. She looked down into his face. She ran her fingertips along his chiseled features. John saw this look in her eyes.  
  
John: "What is it?"  
  
Aeryn: "Nothing, I just don't want to forget how beautiful you are."  
  
John: "I love you."  
  
Aeryn: "I love you too."  
  
She kissed his lips softly.  
  
Aeryn: "Beyond hope and reason."  
  
John slipped his arms around her. She lowered her mouth to his. They shared a deep passionate kiss. They made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. 


	12. Part XII

Crossroads--Part XII  
  
Aeryn was in the docking bay holding her son while Velorek and D'Argo got on his ship preparing to fly over to Talyn. John was holding Aeryn's bag. He walked over to her prowler and put it inside. He looked back at her and then over at D'Argo and Velorek. He walked over and stood in front of Velorek. Staring into his eyes, he didn't say a word. D'Argo touched John's shoulder. John looked at him.  
  
John: "If Aeryn doesn't make it back, you make sure he doesn't either. (Gesturing towards Velorek)"  
  
He moved away and walked slowly toward Aeryn. Aeryn's forehead was leaning against Jack's. She was whispering to him. John wiped a single tear from his cheek. He didn't want to upset Jack or Aeryn anymore than they all ready seemed to be.  
  
Aeryn: "You take care of your daddy while I am gone. Be a good boy. Promise?"  
  
Jack: (speaking softly) Promise."  
  
He didn't really understand what was going on but he picked up on the fact that his mother was upset. Aeryn held him close to her and kissed the side of his head. She looked over at Chiana.  
  
Aeryn: "Chiana, would you...?"  
  
Chiana: "Of course."  
  
Chiana walked over. Aeryn handed Jack to her. He started to cry and held on to her arm.  
  
Jack: "No, I want to stay with mommy."  
  
Aeryn stroked his hair with her free hand as she carefully pulled her arm away from him.  
  
Chiana: "Not this time little man. Come on lets go and see Pilot for a little while."  
  
Jack's arms were around Chiana's neck. He was staring at Aeryn as Chiana walked out of the room with him. Aeryn smiled and waved at him. He waved back. She lowered her head once he was out of sight. John walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her head.  
  
John: "Ouch, huh?"  
  
She turned around and looked at him. He reached up and gently wiped her tears away.  
  
John: "Don't cry baby. He is going to be okay."  
  
Aeryn: "I know."  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
Aeryn: "John, I want you to hold on to something for me until I get back."  
  
John: "What?"  
  
She took his hand in hers and held it palm up. She slipped her wedding ring into his hand and closed his fingers around it. He looked up in her eyes.  
  
John: "Aeryn?!"  
  
Aeryn: "If anything should happened they would take it from me and I don't want them to have it. I want you to hold on to it until I get back and then when you put it on my finger again, I will never take it off."  
  
He looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "I love you."  
  
Aeryn: "I love you too."  
  
He touched her smooth creamy cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
John: "No goodbyes."  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
He held his hand up in front of her. She smiled. She laid her palm against his palm and interlaced her fingers with his. They stared into each other's eyes. Aeryn leaned forward and softly kissed his lips as she pulled her hand away from his. She swiftly moved passed him and went over to her prowler. She could hear Jack crying over the com.  
  
Aeryn: "Go to Jack, John. He needs you."  
  
He gave her one last long stare as she climbed into her prowler. She smiled at him. He smiled back. John walked out of the docking bay.  
  
Aeryn lifted off of Moya and headed over to Talyn. John stood in command holding Jack watching as Talyn starburst away carrying Aeryn, D'Argo, Crais and Velorek. John held Jack close. He had stopped crying but he was still sniffling. John rubbed his back and rocked him in his arms.  
  
John: "It is okay Jack. Mommy will be back soon. We are going to be okay."  
  
Jack had quieted down and laid his head on his dad's shoulder. John remembered what Aeryn had told him to do in the worse of microts. He whispered in Jack's ear.  
  
John: (his voice cracking with emotion) "I love you. I love you. I love you."  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek. Aeryn could hear their exchange over the com. She wiped her tears away and listened to Jack's soft breathing until Talyn was no longer in range.  
  
*******  
  
It took Talyn four solar days to reach peacekeeper territory. Just before Talyn entered the territory D'Argo left with his ship. They had mapped out a strategic location ahead of time for his ship to hide until Talyn emerged from PK territory. He couldn't risk entering PK territory. Aeryn had to relinquish her com to D'Argo so that encase of capture he could not be tracked and neither could Moya and her crew. Before D'Argo left he told her that he would wait for two solar days and if she hadn't come back, he would come in after her. They hugged for the first time since she had boarded Moya many cycles before. Crais left D'Argo with the coordinates for the facility.  
  
Aeryn boarded her prowler. She was going to be flying in beside Talyn as an escort. Once she was ready Velorek made contact with the facility. A Captain Isle Seneco was now in charge of the facility. He was placed in charge after Velorek's escape when the other captain was demoted for his failure. As soon as Velorek made contact a squad of prowlers were dispensed from the facility. The surrounded Talyn and Aeryn's prowler.  
  
Aeryn: (in a hushed voice) "its show time folks."  
  
Smiling at her ease in using one of John's earth phrases.  
  
Crais was trying to control Talyn as best he could. He had explained their plan to him but Talyn's instinct for survival was making it difficult. Crais had to keep him from doing anything until Velorek got on board the facility to make sure the data was localized and not being linked to high command.  
  
Crais: "Talyn, you must be patient. We must help Officer Sun."  
  
Crais felt Talyn ease back.  
  
Crais: "That is good Talyn. I will let you know when it is time."  
  
Velorek was sitting on command. He held up his hands with the peacekeeper cuffs on them.  
  
Velorek: "If you don't mind removing these now."  
  
Crais: "Once we are on the transport pod and off of Talyn, I will gladly free you."  
  
Velorek lowered his hands.  
  
Velorek: "Have you truly changed Captain Crais or are you as manipulating as you have always been?"  
  
Crais: "I could ask you the same question."  
  
Velorek smiled. Crais rested his hand on his pulse pistol.  
  
Crais: "After you."  
  
He gestured for Velorek to leave command. Velorek stood up and walked out. Crais rested his hand on his transponder to give Talyn some last minute instructions before leaving on the pod. Once they were safely away and Talyn had raised his defense shields as ordered by Crais, he reluctantly removed the cuffs from Velorek.  
  
Aeryn landed her prowler and was instantly surrounded by peacekeeper special ops. She was stripped of her pulse rifle and pistol. A PK soldier wearing a dark helmet approached Aeryn slowly.  
  
Soldier: "Officer Aeryn Sun, special ops Ikarian Company under Captain Bilar Crais."  
  
Aeryn had her best PK glare working. She looked at the soldier's rank on his jacket.  
  
Aeryn: "We couldn't have met. I don't know any grunts."  
  
The soldier struck her with the butt of his rifle knocking her to the ground. A trickle of blood dripped from her hairline. She kicked the legs out from underneath the soldier and went on the attack. Two other soldiers grabbed her and she was put in restraints. The soldier took off his helmet. She recognized him from her unit.  
  
Aeryn: "Bilak."  
  
Bilak: "Now you recognize me. I lost my commission because of your traitorous act but it will be reinstated upon your death."  
  
He stood up.  
  
Bilak: "Lock her up on level nine."  
  
Crais and Velorek were coming off the transport pod just as Aeryn was being taken away. Velorek stepped forward.  
  
Velorek: "Which floor is she being put on?"  
  
Bilak: "Nine as you requested."  
  
Velorek: "She is not to be harm in anyway. Is that understood?"  
  
Bilak: "Yes sir."  
  
Velorek: "Have Captain Crais placed on nine also."  
  
Crais grabbed at Velorek.  
  
Crais: "I knew you couldn't be trusted."  
  
Three soldiers pulled him off of Velorek. Velorek straightened his jacket once Crais was pulled off.  
  
Velorek: "Where is Captain Seneco?"  
  
Bilak: "In command awaiting you."  
  
Velorek: "Before the docking web can been dispensed on Talyn, we must first used a neutralizing charge so that he can not attack us. He is small but his power is fierce."  
  
Bilak: "Understood sir."  
  
Crais was dragged away kicking and screaming that he would kill Velorek. Velorek smiled at him.  
  
Velorek: "It was good seeing you again Captain Crais."  
  
Velorek laughed and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
*******  
  
Crais was thrown into the cell beside Aeryn. He was fuming. Aeryn looked at him through the bars.  
  
Aeryn: "Crais."  
  
She was trying to get him to calm down. He was ranting and raving about Velorek's betrayal. The guard looked in at them several times. Aeryn was trying to get his attention.  
  
Aeryn: "Crais!"  
  
He looked at her. The guard watched him go sit down on his bunk. Their backs were to each other.  
  
Crais: "Velorek betrayed us. I will kill him."  
  
Aeryn: "He hasn't."  
  
They were speaking in a hushed whisper.  
  
Crais: "Yes, you didn't see him."  
  
Aeryn: "You must calm yourself or Talyn will feed off of your anger and attack. How is Talyn?"  
  
Crais: "Worried and angry."  
  
Aeryn: "How do you know that?"  
  
The realization hit Crais. Velorek hadn't told them about the transponder. Crais' hair was loose so they didn't see it.  
  
Aeryn: "Now do you understand?"  
  
Crais: "Yes, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Aeryn: "Your anger had to be real. It had to be convincing. I never thought you were much of an actor."  
  
She smiled slightly and lowered her head.  
  
Crais: "Why this floor?"  
  
Aeryn: "The most secure floor on the facility should house the most dangerous prisoners and ..."  
  
Crais: "And the most important technology."  
  
Aeryn: "Give the man a trophy."  
  
Crais: "You have been around Crichton too long."  
  
She grinned.  
  
Aeryn: "We just have to wait for Velorek's signal before I used this."  
  
Crais: "What?"  
  
Looking over his shoulder slightly. Aeryn's hand was behind her back. She was holding a passkey she took off one of the soldiers who was restraining her.  
  
Crais: "You never cease to amaze me Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn: "Just try to keep Talyn calm. We can't have him storming this place before we know what we are dealing with or before we can get to our transport."  
  
Crais: "I will try to relax him. What about the neutralizer they plan to use on Talyn?"  
  
Aeryn: "Velorek said that it will stun him for a microt but will not harm him and it will not stop any of his systems. It is basically a light show. Let Talyn know not to retaliate or they will know that it is a fake."  
  
******  
  
Velorek stood in command with Captain Seneco.  
  
Seneco: "You have done will Velorek. High command will reward you highly."  
  
Velorek: "There is only one thing I want, the privilege of seeing the execution of Captain Bilar Crais and Officer Aeryn Sun. My captor and my betrayer." 


	13. Part XIII

Part XIII  
  
John had managed to get Jack to go to sleep but it took three and a half stories before he finally settled down. Even then it was probably from pure exhaustion. John, himself, however couldn't manage to close his eyes without seeing horrifying images of Aeryn and what could be happening to her. He was sitting on the floor beside Jack's bed with his head leaning back on the bed. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. He heard soft steps approaching him. Just as Chiana was about to touch him his eyes popped open.  
  
Chiana: (speaking softly) "I just wanted to see how Jack was."  
  
John lifted his head and looked back at Jack.  
  
John: (whispering) "He misses her."  
  
Chiana: "How are you?"  
  
John gestured for them to go out into the passageway when Jack stirred slightly. He got off the floor and followed Chiana out. John leaned up against the wall.  
  
Chiana: "You look tired, old man. You have to try to get some sleep."  
  
John: "Every time I try to sleep I have these dreams of Aeryn being killed, tortured..."  
  
His voice trailed off.  
  
John: "I shouldn't have let her convince me to stay here. She needs me."  
  
Chiana: "She knew and you know that Jack needs you here."  
  
John turned sideways and stared at Jack.  
  
John: "He looks so small in that big bed. I have been trying to image what he was like when he was a tiny newborn."  
  
Chiana: (laying her hand on John's shoulder and looking in at Jack) "He is picking up on your fear, your anxiety. You have to keep it together for his sake."  
  
John: "I am trying Chi but every fiber in my body tells me that Aeryn is in trouble."  
  
Chiana: "Look I don't trust Velorek either but D'Argo and Crais will take care of her."  
  
John: (rolling his eyes up towards the ceiling) "Crais, that cockroach."  
  
Chiana looked at John.  
  
Chiana: "I know you don't trust Crais but he has saved your life many times and Aeryn's. He cares for her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her."  
  
John: "I know you are probably right. I just can't shake this feeling Chi that I am never going to see her again."  
  
He looked at Chiana.  
  
John: "It is too bad you can't have one of your visions and tell me how she is doing or when she is coming home."  
  
He kissed Chiana's forehead.  
  
John: "Go get some rest. I am going to go back encase Jack wakes up. I don't want him to be alone."  
  
He slipped back into the chamber. He lay beside his son. John reached out and gently stroked his hair. He stared into his sleeping face. He could see so much of Aeryn in his son's beautiful face.  
  
******  
  
Crais and Aeryn were getting impatient waiting for Velorek to have the guard pulled from their cells. They had been locked up for several arns with no contact from him at all. Crais was beginning to question Velorek's sincerity. Aeryn wanted to believe that Velorek was trustworthy but her peacekeeper training was telling her to trust nothing. So she and Crais devised a plan to get the guard into Aeryn's cell so they could take him out. She feigned head pain due to the blow from the pulse rifle and knowing that Velorek's orders were for her to be unharmed he of course entered the cell. Aeryn had slipped the pass key to Crais before going into her act so by the time the PK soldier entered her cell, Crais was exiting his. Aeryn fought with the shoulder. They fell to the floor and he had gotten an advantage over her. Crais slammed him from behind. He held his hand down to Aeryn. She pushed the PK soldier off of her and grabbed his hand. He pulled her to her feet.  
  
Aeryn: "I have been watching the traffic of techs. They have been heading in that direction with supplies and coming back empty handed. I would say the labs and birthing chambers are that way."  
  
Crais bent down and picked up the pulse pistol and rifle. He offered Aeryn her choice. She grabbed the pulse pistol.  
  
Aeryn: "We have to hurry. If D'Argo is not contacted soon, he will come for us."  
  
Aeryn and Crais approached the entrance of her cell. They looked down both sides of the passageway. She looked at Crais.  
  
Crais: "Advance pattern Durka. Shot to kill Aeryn."  
  
She extended her arms with pulse pistol out. Crais ready the rifle as well. He covered their rear as they made their way down the corridor.  
  
***********  
  
Velorek was in the birthing center checking the readings on the newest hybrid ship. It wasn't doing well. Its systems were failing rapidly. Lt. Seneco stood beside Velorek.  
  
Seneco: "We need to bring the hybrid ship aboard as soon as possible to examine and study it. There must be something we are missing. Why has it survived and these others died or were so uncontrollable we had to kill them?"  
  
Velorek: "I have been aboard Talyn. His make up is the same. There is no difference other than the host mother."  
  
Seneco: (in a confused tone) "Talyn?"  
  
Velorek: (studying charts) "That is his name."  
  
Lt. Seneco shook his head in disbelief. They were so deep in conversation they did not notice Aeryn slip onto the catwalk above their heads. Crais was entering the birthing center through a lower exit.  
  
Seneco: "High command wants a report on our progress with this one."  
  
Velorek: "He is dying. His systems are in rapid failure. There is nothing we can do."  
  
He lowered his eyes and looked at the hybrid.  
  
Velorek: "Right, have a docking web bring Talyn aboard and prepare a team of techs to board him. We will have to pull his systems apart and study their make up. There has to be something we are missing."  
  
Aeryn was furious that Velorek would even consider taking Talyn apart. She saw Crais slip into the control booth from her vantage point. She stood up and pointed her pulse pistol directly at Velorek and Seneco.  
  
Aeryn: "I would delay that order."  
  
They both looked up in shock.  
  
Velorek: "Aeryn?!"  
  
Aeryn: "No one will be taking Talyn's systems apart."  
  
Seneco: (yelling) "Intruder! Kill her!"  
  
PK soldiers entered the bay. Pulse blasts started hitting the catwalk. Aeryn docked down and raced across to the other side. While she was drawing their attention and their fire, Crais was in the booth destroying the data. Once he determined that the data was not linked to high command, he contacted Talyn.  
  
Voice over com: "Lt. Seneco, the hybrid is powering up his weapons system and is preparing to fire on us."  
  
Lt. Seneco looked at Velorek.  
  
Seneco: "I thought you said he would be neutralized."  
  
Velorek: "He is stronger than I thought. We have to evacuate the facility."  
  
Seneco: "What about the data? We can not lose the data."  
  
Velorek: "We can create more data but not if we all die on this station."  
  
Aeryn was firing wildly, but accurately, from her position on top of the catwalk. She was keeping the soldiers away from Crais in the booth. Crais set charges that he had smuggled off of Talyn in the booth. He ran out of the booth firing the rifle. Aeryn covered him as well.  
  
Crais: "Aeryn, 40 microts. Talyn will continue firing on the station until our transport is away."  
  
Aeryn's attention was diverted momentarily when she spotted Velorek running out of the side door.  
  
Aeryn: "Crais, I will meet you at the transport."  
  
Crais: "Hurry we don't have much time."  
  
Crais was continuing to fire. He nodded and headed out the way he came. The control booth explosion was enormous. Aeryn was just getting off the catwalk when the blast knocked her down. She was lying on her stomach covering her head while the debris fell around her. She turned over and grabbed the pulse pistol off the floor. She tried to stand when she felt a sharp hot pain in her right thigh. She looked down. A piece of metal fragment had embedded in her leg. She ripped a piece of material from her shirt and tied it tightly above the metal fragment to stop the bleeding. She braced her leg between two pieces of steel and took hold of the metal. It had to be removed from her leg. She closed her eyes ands pulled as hard as she could. She let out a Jool-like scream as the metal was ripped from her flesh. There were tears in her eyes as they opened. She tore another piece of material and wrapped it tightly around the wound. She grabbed the pulse pistol and dragged her leg  
quickly behind her. The pain was excruciating but her PK training served her well. She ignored it.  
  
Aeryn knew she couldn't let Velorek get off the station with his knowledge of creating hybrids. She made her way to the transport bay. The techs and soldiers on the station were evacuating as Talyn continued his relentless assault on the facility.  
  
******  
  
Seneco and Velorek were about to board his marauder when Aeryn stepped out of the shadows. Her pulse pistol trained on them.  
  
Aeryn: "You know I can't let you leave. I will not let you destroy anymore leviathans."  
  
Velorek: "Aeryn, thank god. I thought you were killed in the lab explosion."  
  
He saw her leg.  
  
Velorek: "Your hurt. You need help."  
  
He started to approach her.  
  
Aeryn: "Stay where you are."  
  
Velorek: "Aeryn?"  
  
Seneco looked at him.  
  
Lt. Seneco: "You damn traitor. I knew you couldn't be trusted."  
  
He lifted his pulse pistol and shot at Velorek.  
  
Aeryn in turn shot at Seneco. The pulse blasts were bouncing around the enclosed space. Aeryn ducked behind a crate. Smoke started clearing. Aeryn stuck her head out from behind the crate slowly. She saw Velorek lying on the ground. Seneco's body was lying at the entrance to the marauder. Crais stepped from beside the marauder. He walked over to Velorek. Aeryn stood up slowly. Crais was staring down at Velorek. He was alive barely.  
  
Crais: (looking at Aeryn) "Officer Sun, we have to go."  
  
Aeryn: "I will be there in a microt."  
  
Crais walked away. Aeryn walked over to Velorek and kneeled down. He had a gapping wound in his stomach. She looked up at his face.  
  
Velorek: "Well I guess this worked out the way it was suppose to after all."  
  
Aeryn: "I never wanted you to die."  
  
Velorek: "I have to know. How has Talyn survived?"  
  
Aeryn: "He was born free and has been loved by us all. How can anything survive without that?"  
  
He looked in her eyes.  
  
Velorek: (reaching up to touch her cheek) "I wasn't going to harm you. I just wanted you to be mine, like it was meant to be."  
  
Aeryn: "You were going to harm Talyn."  
  
Velorek: "We could have had a good life together Aeryn."  
  
With that Velorek's hand dropped to the floor. Aeryn touched his face.  
  
Aeryn: "Goodbye Velorek."  
  
She stood up and rushed to the transport. Crais lifted off the station and once they were out of ranged ordered Talyn to destroy it. Talyn took three shots and the facility was nothing but space dust.  
  
Aeryn got into the pilot seat of the transport. Crais saw her leg.  
  
Crais: "We should take care of that."  
  
Aeryn: "When we get out of PK territory and pick up D'Argo, we can take care of it."  
  
They boarded Talyn. Crais rushed to command.  
  
D'Argo met them at their designated rendezvous point. He was relieved to see that Aeryn had made it back alive. She was exhausted, bruised and had a bad gash in her leg but she was okay.  
  
D'Argo: "I am sorry about Velorek."  
  
Aeryn: "He wasn't always like this. Circumstances change a person."  
  
D'Argo: (smiling at her) "Sometimes for the better."  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
D'Argo: "How is your leg?"  
  
Aeryn: "You did a good job wrapping it. I am sure Jool will be able to fix it."  
  
D'Argo: "Crais has contacted Moya. She has set an intercept course."  
  
Aeryn couldn't help smiling. D'Argo held her hand.  
  
D'Argo: "I miss them too."  
  
Aeryn: "By them, who would you mean exactly?"  
  
She had a coy smile on her face. He smiled slightly.  
  
D'Argo: "Never mind. You should get some rest. You lost a fair amount of blood."  
  
Aeryn: "I am okay. I just need to be home."  
  
D'Argo: "Rest. I will let you know when we have reached Moya."  
  
D'Argo left Aeryn alone. She laid down. It didn't take long for her exhaustion to take hold. She drifted into a deep sleep with her leg propped up on a pillow.  
  
****** 


	14. Part XIV

Part XIV  
  
John couldn't wait for Aeryn and D'Argo to come over. He hopped in a pod and headed over to Talyn. D'Argo greeted him in the docking bay.  
  
John: (with a Cheshire cat smile on his face) "D'Argo!"  
  
D'Argo: "It is good to see you."  
  
They tapped each other's chest, as they have gotten into the habit of doing when they greeted each other. John looked around.  
  
John: "Where is Aeryn?"  
  
D'Argo: "She is resting. I was about to wake her when Crais let me know the pod was approaching."  
  
John: "Is she all right?"  
  
D'Argo: "She got an injury to her leg but otherwise she is fine."  
  
John: "Her leg? Where is she?"  
  
D'Argo: "I will take you to her."  
  
John: (angrily) "Where is Velorek?"  
  
D'Argo: "Dead."  
  
John and D'Argo walked out of the docking bay.  
  
*****  
  
John stood in the chamber door where Aeryn was sleeping. D'Argo touched John's shoulder.  
  
D'Argo: "I am going to head back to Moya. I will let Jool know about Aeryn's injury and that you will be docking near the med bay."  
  
John: "Thanks `D'. Would tell Chiana to bring Jack to the med bay when we arrive?"  
  
D'Argo: "You got it."  
  
D'Argo left. John was about to walk in when Crais called to him.  
  
Crais: "Commander Crichton."  
  
John: "Crais."  
  
Crais looked in on Aeryn.  
  
Crais: "If Aeryn needs blood or anything, you let me know. I will be there."  
  
John looked in his eyes.  
  
John: (reluctantly). "Thanks. Thank you for bringing her back safe."  
  
Crais bowed his head slightly.  
  
Crais: "I will be in command if you need any help moving her."  
  
John: "We will be fine. I will have Jool contact you if we need anything."  
  
Crais looked in at Aeryn then back at Crichton. He walked away.  
  
****  
  
Crichton walked in to the chamber. He looked at Aeryn's leg. There was blood seeping through the bandage. He looked at her face as he slowly sat down beside her trying to be careful not to wake her. He took her hand in his carefully. He lifted her hand and laid it against his cheek. He looked down at her face. She had several tiny cuts and abrasions. He saw the dried blood in her hairline.  
  
John: (whispering). "Oh baby."  
  
He let out the deep breath he didn't realize was caught inside. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Aeryn's eyes opened slowly. She saw the face of her beloved hovering above her.  
  
Aeryn: "If I am dreaming, please don't wake me."  
  
John smiled and kissed her again. Her hands came up and rested on either side of his face. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.  
  
John: "May be we are both dreaming."  
  
She smiled at him. He laid his forehead against hers. His eyes closed.  
  
John: "You kept your promise. You didn't leave me behind."  
  
Aeryn: "Was there ever any doubt?"  
  
John looked down at her leg.  
  
Aeryn: "What? That? I suffered worse injuries in commando training."  
  
He laughed softly and shook his head. She smiled at him.  
  
Aeryn: "You have something that belongs to me."  
  
John had an inquisitive look on his face. She lifted her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. He grinned and licked his lips.  
  
John: "Oh, you mean this."  
  
He reached into his shirt and pulled the ring out on a chain. He had worn it around his neck since she gave it to him. He opened up the chain and took the ring off. He held Aeryn's hand and slipped the ring down on her finger slowly. He softly kissed her hand. She smiled at him.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you."  
  
She looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
John: "Thank you. For coming back to me."  
  
They shared a deep kiss. John looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "How is your leg?"  
  
Aeryn: "It hurts."  
  
He stood up and kneeled down slightly. He helped Aeryn off of the bed. She was putting her weight on him instead of on the leg. When they stepped out into the corridor, John scooped her up in his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Aeryn: "How is my boy?"  
  
John: "He will be better now that his mom is home."  
  
John took Aeryn to his transport and brought her back to Moya.  
  
******  
  
While Jool took care of Aeryn's leg, John sat beside her with Jack on his lap. Jack was babbling non-stop at his mother. She couldn't understand half the stuff he was saying but it was the most wonderful sound. Chiana appeared in the doorway with Rygel and D'Argo. Aeryn looked over at Chiana and mouthed the words `Thank you'. Chiana acknowledged her with a smile.  
  
Chiana: "So are you going to tell us what happened at the facility?"  
  
Aeryn got this faraway look in her eyes. John reached over and stroked her forehead.  
  
John: "Not now Chi, after she gets some rest."  
  
Jool: "John is right. Aeryn needs to rest."  
  
Aeryn: "Can I rest in my chambers? I don't want to stay here."  
  
John looked at Jool.  
  
Jool: "I don't see why not as long as you stay off your leg."  
  
John: "She will. I will make sure of that."  
  
Aeryn agreed and Jool let her go back to their chambers.  
  
******  
  
Aeryn and John were lying in bed together. His back was against the chamber wall and her head was resting on his chest. Jack was asleep between them. Aeryn was softly stroking his hair.  
  
Aeryn: "Velorek was going to take Talyn apart."  
  
John: "Crais and D'Argo filled me in."  
  
Aeryn: "My betrayal destroyed the person he used to be. The compassionate, caring soul he was."  
  
John: "You didn't destroy anything. He let go. He let go of what he believed in and who he was."  
  
She rested her forehead against his chin. He turned slightly and kissed it. Aeryn laid her arm across his chest. John ran his fingers through her mane of hair.  
  
John: "Go to sleep Baby."  
  
She snuggled close to him.  
  
Aeryn: "Tell me a story."  
  
John smiled. He looked at Jack. That was the most peaceful he had slept since Aeryn left.  
  
John: "A story? All right. Do you want dungeons and dragons? Guns blazing and swords wielding?"  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
John: "Okay."  
  
He thought for a microt.  
  
John: "I have one. Are you ready?"  
  
Aeryn snuggled her head on his chest.  
  
Aeryn: "Ready."  
  
John wrapped his arm around her stroking her back in a soothing manner.  
  
John: "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl who was named Snow White..."  
  
******  
  
John joined D'Argo and Chiana in command.  
  
D'Argo: "John, how is Aeryn?"  
  
John: "She is fine. She and Jack are sound sleep."  
  
Chiana: "May be you should get some sleep too old man."  
  
John: "I am too wired to sleep. Pilot, how is Talyn?"  
  
Pilot's image appeared on the clamshell.  
  
Pilot: "He told Moya of his adventure. He doesn't seem any the worse for wear."  
  
John: "Good I am glad."  
  
Pilot: "Moya and I are happy that Aeryn has returned safe."  
  
John: "Thanks Pilot. Me too."  
  
Jool entered command.  
  
Jool: "How is Aeryn doing?"  
  
John: "Fine thanks to you. She is asleep."  
  
Jool: "It is no wonder. She has really been through it. In her condition, I am amazed that she is doing so well."  
  
John, D'Argo, and Chiana looked at her strangely.  
  
Chiana: "Her condition?"  
  
D'Argo: "What are you talking about? She was a little banged up but aside from the leg she was fine."  
  
John: "Did you find something you haven't told us about?"  
  
Jool: "I was studying some blood samples from all of us to see if that synthetic tissue that I found in Zhann's lab would be compatible on all of us or if it would just work on Sebeceans. When I looked at Aeryn's sample, I saw an anomaly."  
  
Just as she finished her sentence, Rygel flew in on his throne sled. John had a concerned look on his face.  
  
John: "What kind of anomaly? Is Aeryn all right?"  
  
Rygel: "Has Aeryn brought some kind of space disease aboard Moya?"  
  
John: (intensely) "Shut up Buckwheat. Sebeceans don't get diseases. Jool?"  
  
Jool: "Aeryn doesn't have a disease. Well, I guess it is how you look at..."  
  
She was babbling.  
  
John: "Jool!"  
  
Jool: "She is with child."  
  
Everyone was shocked.  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Chiana: "What?"  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
Rygel: "Yotz!"  
  
Pilot: "When did you do this sampling?"  
  
Jool: "A few microts ago."  
  
Chiana: "Aeryn would have never gone with Velorek if she knew she was with child."  
  
John: "Come with me Jool."  
  
Jool: "Why?"  
  
John: "Chi is right. Aeryn would have never risked our child to go on this mission. She obviously doesn't know. She needs to be examined to make sure the child is all right."  
  
John took Jool by the arm and walked her out of command. Rygel shook his head.  
  
Rygel: "Another one on board."  
  
Chiana smiled.  
  
Chiana: "I hope this one is a girl."  
  
D'Argo chuckled. Rygel flew off on his throne sled.  
  
*****  
  
John woke Aeryn so Jool could examine her. He scooped Jack off the bed and carried him to his chambers next door. He laid him down and sat there for a few microts. He was worried about the possibility that Aeryn might have lost the baby without even knowing that she was pregnant.  
  
Jool appeared in the doorway of Jack's chamber. John looked at Jack and stepped out into the hall.  
  
John: (worriedly) "Well?"  
  
Jool: (smiling) "Mother and child are doing fine."  
  
John was excited.  
  
John: "Are you sure? Everything is okay."  
  
Jool: "It all looks fine."  
  
He hugged her. John went into their chambers.  
  
Aeryn was lying her side with her back to the door. John smiled slightly and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
John: "Aeryn."  
  
She didn't answer. He laid his hand on her back.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn: "I could have killed our child."  
  
John lowered his eyes. He laid down and pressed his body against hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and laid his hand on her flat stomach.  
  
John: "She is fine according to Jool."  
  
Aeryn turned her head slightly.  
  
Aeryn: "She?"  
  
John: "Do you remember what I said would be the only thing that could make this life more perfect?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "Refresh my memory."  
  
John: "A little girl who looked just like her beautiful mother."  
  
John rubbed his nose against her nose. She smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you."  
  
John: "What for?"  
  
Aeryn: "Coming back."  
  
John: "I was dumb to think I could ever stay away."  
  
She turned to face him. He stroked her cheek. She laid her hand on his chest and slowly moved it down his stomach. When she reached his mivonks, he let out a low moan. He raised his right eyebrow slightly and smiled.  
  
John: "Are you sure you are up to that?"  
  
She smiled coyly.  
  
Aeryn: (speaking seductively) "I am pregnant, not dead."  
  
They laughed. John pulled her closer to him being careful of her leg. They started to kiss passionately. 


End file.
